


A Shared Destiny

by autumnzephyr



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, jongin is afriad of commitment, sehun might be a little clueless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnzephyr/pseuds/autumnzephyr
Summary: Sehun has a lot of problems. For starters he's got a roommate that can't stand him breathing. A best friend that demands way too much of his attention and a soulmate that might be afraid to share an existence with him.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Sehun is 8 years old the first time he notices a mark on his body, it was a light tan puzzle piece with the letter “J” etched in the middle. Sehun’s fingers rub over the mark, his young mind not quite understanding the meaning of it.

Sehun had been taking a shower, fuzzy bits of soap washing down his body from the shower head. “Momma, where are you?” He ran down the hall, only a towel wrapped around the lower half of his body and his mother turned to look at him, her gaze questioning his appearance.

“What’s so important that you didn’t finish your shower?” Her voice is tender, almost sweet as she coos, a finger running through the shampoo still evident in his wet hair.

“What is this?” Sehun lets go of the towel, dropping it on the floor. He stands in front of his mother, bare and exposed, naked from head to toe. Sehun points to the puzzle piece etched on his right hip bone, waiting impatiently for her to answer.

“It has started, I wondered when it would begin.” The woman muses, a small glint of happiness as she smiles at her son. “It’s a soul binding mark, everyone gets them.” Sehun’s eyebrows quirk at her, the word sounds foreign and it’s almost like his mother is speaking a foreign language that he doesn’t quite understand.

“Soul binding? What is that?” She leans down to his level, patting a dry hand on his wet back. “They are called soul binder’s or as some of us like to call them soul mates. It’s the universes way of choosing the perfect person to complete you.”

Sehun has questions, a dozen questions that are left without any real answers. “Go get ready for bed, Sehun. You have school tomorrow and we have all the time in the world. I will enlighten you another day, so ask me again tomorrow.”

The sky is bright, sun shining down on his fair skin and Sehun feels a prickle from the mark. “So they are called soul binders?” Chanyeol beams, lying in the grass next to him. They both have their legs stretched out, arms folded behind their heads and they stare at the morphing clouds.

“Yeah, apparently we all get one. Yesterday I noticed this strange mark on my hip, but my mother was vague about explaining what it meant.” Sehun relaxes more into the grass, not paying Chanyeol any mind when the bottom of his shirt is tugged halfway up his stomach.

“At least you have a hint?” Chanyeol mummers low, but it’s loud enough for Sehun to register what his friend is mouthing at him. “I have one on my shoulder, but there’s no letter. Maybe the universe has decided to give up on me.”

“I doubt that, maybe it hasn’t found the perfect soul mate for you yet. Don’t give up Chan, I bet there’s someone out there perfect for you.” Chanyeol sighs, but he gives Sehun a reassuring smile.

Sehun receives the next mark when he is 13 years old, it comes in the middle of class and Sehun screams out from the pain, falling from his seat onto the floor with a loud thud. Chanyeol panics looking at his friend on the floor next to him, he scrambles out of his seat and he kneels on the floor beside Sehun.

“Sehun, what’s wrong with you?” Sehun’s eyes are filled with tears, his vision is blurry and the raspy voice of his best friend is the only way he’s able to recognize him. “It hurts Chan, it feels like needles are being pushed into my arm.”

Sehun’s body is in a pool of sweat, the burn has him chocking on sobs deep in the back of his throat and he thrashes when Chanyeol picks him up, carrying him bridal style out of the classroom. “I’m taking Sehun home, he can’t continue with today’s lesson.”

Chanyeol doesn’t wait for the teacher’s outburst, he knows they will be punished for making a scene in the middle of class. They won’t get expelled, but most likely detention seems plausible. Sehun clings to the front of Chanyeol’s shirt, fisting at the cotton and Chanyeol changes their destination to the locker room.

Sehun allows himself to be cradled on the floor, Chanyeol's arms are wrapped around him and he hugs his friend tighter to his body. “It feels like fire and ice, I don’t know how else to describe it.” Chanyeol lifts the sleeve on Sehun’s shirt, he can see a third of the mark and the rest forming bit by bit.

Chanyeol’s eyes bulge at the large mark, the tip of a shoe forming. “I think your soul binder loves shoes or maybe they are into dancing.” Sehun lifts his head from Chanyeol’s chest, he eyes him suspiciously and then his eyes land on the mark.

“Ballet shoes?” Sehun muses, a hand wiping at the tears falling down his face. “I wonder how amazing they are, must be pretty stunning to mark my body up and leave me in excruciating pain.” Sehun felt ugly in his miserable state, a sour laugh leaving his lips and the bad taste in his mouth settling on his tongue.

Sehun scribbles in the notebook, putting pen to paper and his nose is stuck deep in the book. “Sehun, do you plan on coming up for air anytime soon?” Sehun doesn’t hear a word, his attention completely lost in his work.

A hand smacks Sehun on the shoulder, it’s a playful slap but it sends Sehun’s body forward, his chest hitting into the table at the café. “What?” It’s a one syllable word, but the pitch of his tone scares everyone at the table.

Junmyeon isn’t one to flinch, but the outburst causes his chair to squeal against the floor when he scoots back. “Someone’s in a mood today.” He can sense the tension coming from Sehun. He is close to graceful, always in a cheerful mood, but today the tension is high and he comes off as grumpy.

“I’m sorry, I’m a day late on my thesis. At this point, I’m going to be lucky if I don’t get flunked.” Sehun’s nerves are eating at him, tearing through the flesh and gnawing at his bones.

“I think you need to get laid. When was the last time you had sex?” Chanyeol beams, a little more excited than he should be. They have been friends for well over 18 years, attached at the hip since they were infants and their friendship is closer than it should be. If you didn’t know them personally, you would think they were dating.

“I don’t think my libido is any of your business. Park I don’t nose my way into your extracurricular activities and I expect the same respect in return.”

“Fine, I won’t bring it up again.” Chanyeol doesn’t prod any further, Sehun doesn’t use his surname unless he’s pissed off and if he had to guess Sehun is a millisecond away from losing his shit.

“Hun, what’s your roommate like?” Sehun eyes his best friend suspiciously, but he lets out a loud groan. “My roommate is the midget from hell.” He doesn’t exactly know how to describe the shorter boy, but what he thinks of the shorter male is closer to satins spawn.

“His name is Kyungsoo, but he reminds me of one of the elves you see at the mall around Christmas time. Only difference is his attitude stinks. He doesn’t do sound, so everything has to be quiet as possible. He also has a set of cardinal rules, break one and he’s prepared to flip on you.”

“I thought I had it bad, my roommate doesn’t talk much at all. Now that I think about it, I don’t even know his name.” Chanyeol confesses, Sehun almost feels jealous and for a split moment he wonders how he got so unlucky.

They both notice Junmyeon snickering under a hand covering his mouth, laughter coming in waves from his lips. “I have a great roommate, I think I got blessed. His name is Jongdae, he’s not rude or short tempered. He talks nonstop, what I can say he’s just a ball of laughter.”

Chanyeol looks at Junmyeon, a little bit envious. But Sehun is glowering at him. _Lucky bastard._ “I’m leaving.” Sehun startles both of his friends as he rushes to stick the books into his backpack and Chanyeol grabs him by the wrist.

“Why are you leaving, are you that upset?” Sehun snorts, maybe he’s being uptight. “No, I have an early class in the morning.” Sehun throws the strap over his shoulder and he gives his friends a reassuring smile before he heads out the café door. “I will give you both a call later tonight, tomorrow at the latest.”

It takes Sehun the better part of three hours to complete his homework, he slides his laptop to the side and puts the pencil down on his desk. He stretches his arms in the air, noticing the indention on his index finger. He momentarily sighs, knowing the hard part of his night is complete.

He looks at the clock on the wall, 8pm great his roommate will be home any time now. Sehun grabs a sticky note from his desk, scribbling down an excuse for his absence for the night and he walks out of their shared room, slapping the sticky note on the front door.

Sehun should be more subtle in knocking, but he is pounding his fists on Chanyeol’s door. “Coming, give me a minute.” He can hear Chanyeol nearly tripping over his own feet, followed by cursing under his breath and his friend is out of breath by time he opens the door.

“Hun, what are you doing here?”

“Can I sleep over tonight? I really don’t feel like dealing with my roommate.” Sehun can’t see Chanyeol saying no, his friend has never denied him anything and he’s proven right when Chanyeol steps to the side and beckons him to come inside.

“I don’t mind, but don’t be too loud. I haven’t figured out if anything gets on my roommates nerves yet and I don’t want to piss him off.” Chanyeol is trying to play things safe, he’s stuck with the guy for 4 years and from the stories he’s heard from Sehun, he doesn’t want a roommate like Kyungsoo.

“Do you have a towel and some clothes I can borrow? I really could use a shower.”

“Yeah, towels and washcloths are in the bathroom closet.” Chanyeol answers the first part of his question, but the last part goes unnoticed. Sehun walks to the nearest closet, grabbing a pair of sweat pants and rushes into the bathroom.

He turns the hot water on, pulls his shirt over his head and sighing a finger runs over the arm sleeve. Sehun finds it to be embarrassing how both of his arms are covered in nothing but random marks. He tugs at the top of the sleeve, revealing the first mark, a pair of ballet shoes. A little further down a set of music notes, close to his wrist a caramel latte.

The marks Sehun finds to be ridiculous, they were supposed to serve as clues to his soul mate but over time they had left him with nothing but a headache. Sehun ignores the disappoint that lies dormant in the back of his mind and he climbs into the shower letting all his worries and fears be washed away down the drain.

The water pelts hot droplets on his aching muscles, it relaxes and soothes his temperament and he gets lost in time, not knowing how long he had been in the shower. When he steps out to dry himself off, he feels cool and refreshed, ready to go to bed and to start a brand new day.

Sehun already has the sweat pants on, in the process of slipping a shirt on when he notices his arm sleeves are soaking wet. “Hey, Chanyeol do you have any arm sleeves I can borrow?” Sehun cracks the door open, Chanyeol is lying on his bed, face buried into his phone.

“You know I don’t wear arm sleeves.” Chanyeol deadpans, sure he’s got markings on his arms like Sehun does but he doesn’t take pride in hiding them from the world.

“This is going to be awkward then, promise you won’t laugh at me.” Sehun tucks his arms inside the shirt, it makes him look like a complete armless oddball but he saunters from the bathroom closer to his friend’s bed.

Chanyeol tries not to laugh, Sehun almost looks like a penguin waddling across the floor and Sehun is too focused on his friend’s reaction that he doesn’t notice Chanyeol’s roommate shooting him a strange look from across the room.

“It can’t be that bad, why can’t you be like me and wear you’re marks with pride?” Sehun scowls at him, it’s easy for Chanyeol to think that way. His friend is covered in marks, maybe more marks than Sehun but at least he doesn’t have intimate marks of his soul binder etched on his skin.

“Easy for you to say, at least you don’t have a dick on your arm.”

“Seriously? I want to see it.” Chanyeol yanks Sehun down on the bed, he lands with a shriek and Chanyeol tugs Sehun’s shirt up. His friend examines his arm, eyes scanning over the marks. His eyes lands on the specific mark and he bellows, his loud chuckle echoing throughout the room and Sehun cowers down ashamed.

“Damn dude, was your soul binder jerking off when you got that mark? There’s even drops of.” Sehun slaps a hand over Chanyeol’s mouth and he hits him on the bicep. Damn just how rude could his friend be? The mark was explanatory enough without Chanyeol having to mouth out the fine details.

Sehun swats at Chanyeol’s hand, pulling his shirt down. “I’m not talking to you for the rest of the night.” Sehun rolls over, back facing Chanyeol to give him the cold shoulder. “I’m sorry, I was only joking.” Chanyeol attacks Sehun, fingers tickling at Sehun’s ribcage.

“Can you please stop? This is why being your friend sucks, you know all my weak spots.” Sehun laughs and tries to squirm his way out of Chanyeol’s grasp. He ceases, letting up on Sehun, but Chanyeol still held his friend, cuddling with Sehun from behind.

The laughter quickly dies down, Sehun relaxes into his friends hold and his eyes land on the roommate he didn’t notice before. Sehun gazes at the piercing glare staring back into his own crescents and he visibly gulps at his dry throat, holding onto Chanyeol’s arm.

The roommate had fierce golden eyes, jet black desheveld hair. A smile that rested somewhere between a subtle smile and a benign smirk. Strong eyebrows that could tell a story, sun kissed tone to his skin complexion. He was breathtaking and the more Sehun stared at him, the more he found himself struggling to breathe.

Sehun didn’t speak a word, nose slightly flaring from subtle breathing and stealing glances. " _I wonder if you notice me, noticing you?"_ Sehun lazily stared at him until his eyelids became heavy, sleep overtaking his mind and body.

Sehun wakes up to someone breathing in his face, arms tucked at the lower part of his back and legs tangled together. The suns shining in his face, rays of light hitting him in the eyes and he peeks through his fingers to see the culprit smothering him.

“Chanyeol, get off me.” Chanyeol slept like a rock and felt as heavy as one to. “That’s it, I’ve had enough.” Sehun warned before he kneed his sleeping friend in the thigh and then he pinched hard at the skin of Chanyeol’s stomach.

“Ow, what was that for?” Chanyeol yelped, scooting further away from Sehun. “What do I look like to you? A rilakkuma? You were smothering me, next time I won’t think twice about pushing your lousy ass in the floor.”

“Why are you always like this?” Chanyeol rubbed at the cotton over his stomach, he cringes already imaging what the ugly red marks will look like. It would most likely turn into a bruise. “Like what?” Sehun deadpans, getting off the bed to collect his shoes. “Mean, your just plain rude.”

“You’re mistaken, I’m actually quite nice. But how can I be nice when you’re using me as a body pillow?” Chanyeol huffs, a sarcastic snort sounding in the air. “I have always used you that way, you never complained before.”

“I have never been late for class a day in my life and I’m running late.” Sehun slips on his shoes and quickly ties the laces. “Remind me again Hun, why are you taking dancing classes?”

“I wouldn’t call it taking dancing classes, I’m majoring in it. One day I would like to have my own studio, I want to teach children to dance. You know this has been my dream for a while now.”

“I know, but I didn’t think you would go through with it. I know you are talented at hip hop, but you know they are going to make you do dances that you are unfamiliar with.” Chanyeol wasn’t saying anything Sehun didn’t already know, when it came to dancing he was comfortable in his own skin, but still he had his highs and lows.

“I’m leaving, try not to get yourself into too much trouble. I don't think I will have the time today to bail your ass out.”

The classroom is half full when Sehun walks through the door, 12 students sitting on the floor. Sehun joins them, taking a seat in the back row behind everyone else. He situates himself, sitting on the floor and crossing his legs together.

Sehun sits, anxiously awaiting for class to start, casually popping his knuckles one by one. A bad habit he’s been told, even scolded for it by his mother. “Hey, you must be new. Are you a freshman?” The blonde guy asks, taking a seat next to Sehun and acting like they have known each other for years.

“Yeah, it’s my first week here at least.”

“My names Lee Taemin, but you can call me Taemin or Tae.” The guy reaches a hand out, for what Sehun assumes to be an impending handshake. “Oh Sehun, but you can just call me Sehun.” Sehun mimics the guy’s introduction, but he doesn’t give the hint he has a nickname.

“Do you want to be stretch partners?” The glint in Taemin’s eyes makes Sehun smile the slightest, he takes the gentle hand into his own and they shake hands. “Do you want to know why I approached you?” Sehun thinks for a moment, but no answer comes to mind. Taemin approaching him seemed out of the blue and he has no conclusion for it.

“Because of that stoic face of yours. I didn’t know if you were nice or mean, but I was determined to find out. One way or another, I was going to get to know you and I didn’t care if you liked it or not.”

“It called a resting bitch face, we all have them. I just happen to own this one.” They both burst out laughing, Taemin probably harder and he laughs so hard that he has tears in his eyes.

It had been a good 10 minutes of getting to know each other, supposedly Taemin is a grade higher than Sehun and he has a couple of friends, but that's all he gets out of the older male. Taemin is adamant they should start stretching, because the class is 2 hours long and he doesn’t want to take the chance of pulling a muscle.

“Be careful and try not break me in half.” Sehun words sound worried, but the tone of his voice is calm. “I will try, but I can’t be held liable if your body decides to tank.” Taemin holds his ankle, rotating his ankle and Sehun can only assume it’s to make sure his joints are strong.

Taemin works further up Sehun’s leg, fingers massaging at his calf and bending his leg at the knee. Sehun turns his head, looking at the door and watching more students flood into the room. The last student comes in, eyes searching the room and Sehun looks up at him, staring into deep golden crescents when their eyes meet.

Sehun’s voice strains in the back of his throat, it’s lost and nowhere to be found. Sehun lets his vision wander from the intimidating eyes, to taught muscles of biceps that run for miles. “Sehun, are you hearing me?” Taemin struggles, high thigh on his shoulder and his body dips towards the floor stretching Sehun’s lame muscles.

“Huh? What did you say?” Sehun barely gets the words out of his mouth and his vision is back on the jet black male. “Who is he?” Sehun asks through pregnant pauses, time almost stills and Taemin becomes curious enough to turn and look at the person his new found stretching partner is talking about.

A tiny chuckle comes from Taemin’s lips, almost amused by Sehun irrelevant question. “That’s Kim Jongin, wait how do you know him?”

“I don’t know him, I just know of him. He’s my best friend’s mute of a roommate.”

“Trust me, Jongin is very far from being a mute. I can be loud, maybe I talk too much but that dude has me beat by a mile.” Sehun doesn’t know if it’s the friends he keeps, or him in general but he finds Jongin’s behavior strange and he can’t quite put his finger on it yet, but it’s oddly bold how the guy is trying to make him believe he can’t speak.

Legs intertwine together in a beautiful curve, chest rising and falling under the soaked shirt. The tip of a shoe is placed on the floor, the other bent, lying gently against the lower part of a leg. Sweat dripping down the bone of his clavicle and the most prominent thing Sehun can take in is the sharp jaw line that moves to pant out air as the male spins his fluid body around.

“Can you hear me now?” Sehun can hear the words being spoken to him, but his mouth gapes at the male. The voice is husky, deep and a void of rich that Sehun can only let sink in.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

A loud clatter hits the wall on Sehun’s side of the room, it’s outspoken and the thunder of a roar makes him sit up in dead silence. “I have a test and you have managed to annoy me right out of my damn sleep.” Sehun rubs his eyes, utterly confused and dazed, not quite understanding the reason for his roommate’s unrelenting rage.

It feels like he is ultimately caught in the middle of a war zone, stationed on the front line with no weapon for defense and no bunker to hide behind for shelter. The barrel of the rifle is pointed at him, the only difference is instead of a bullet blowing his head clean off, it’s the vile mouth assaulting his sensitive ears.

Sehun hates how his roommate reminds him of everything he’s ever done wrong, whether he’s aware of it yet or not. “Moaning, groaning and talking in your sleep, do you know how annoying you are?” The tone sounds venomous, Sehun’s looks at him closer. He can see the lips moving ninety to nothing, but he’s waiting for the fangs to appear from the snake’s mouth to strike him without a single warning.

Sehun feels the blunt end of the short stick when a water bottle is flung across the room at him. It hits the bone of his shoulder, making a loud popping sound as it hits his skin and Sehun literally feels like he is under fire and lightning is waiting in the wings to strike him down.

He wants to ask the enraged roommate why he hates him so much, Sehun can’t remember a single thing he’s ever done to offend Kyungsoo, but he always seems to be on the receiving end of the shorter male’s scrutiny and just breathing alone sets him off.

A shoe flies by the side of his face at the speed of lightning, it barely misses Sehun’s nose by less than an inch and he falls sideways off the bed. He lands hard on the floor, his ribcage hits first with a loud thump and Sehun is winded by the time his head barely hits the surface of the floor, the dirty shirt on the floor is the only thing that saves him from getting a concussion.

Sehun momentarily blinks in the darkness, it takes a moment for him to gather his senses and he doesn’t get a chance to move before a book is flung in his direction. It hits him in the spine of his lower back, the corner on the book digs into his skin and Sehun yelps trying to scramble to his feet to leave the volatile scene.

“You hoard the shower every morning, you spend an hour in the bathroom doing god knows what and by the time I get ready for my shower the water has ran cold. You eat all the food I bring in, you barely leave me any. I never get any peace and quiet, when I need to study you don’t know how to act like a normal roommate and shut up.”

Sehun sprints towards the door, chest hitting furiously into the chestnut and his fingers hurriedly turn the door knob. The door slams open, hitting into the wall of the hall with a loud thud and Sehun barely has enough time to duck for cover when a glass vase is flung at the door in his direction.

Clumsy feet stumble, his balance is far from being stable and by the time he can get a drift from the situation, his feet go out from underneath him and his knees scrape against the cold tile of the floor. The vase lands a couple of inches away from the tips of his bare toes, the vase shatters and Sehun cringes and almost yelps from the loud impact.

Sehun clasps his hands over his face, hiding from the reality of the broken out fight with his roommate and for a moment he hesitates to acknowledge the damage at the scene of the crime. When Sehun finally peeks though his shaken fingers, he glances in horror at the sharp pieces of glass lying around his feet and he winces at the site of his own blood dripping down his ankle.

Laughter emits through the wide hall, fingers pointing from students passing by the mess on the floor. Eyes staring at him, making a mockery of his poor situation and Sehun cowers further into the floor, wishing to be anywhere else but where he’s been unfortunate enough to land himself at.

Sehun eyes are heavy, on a thin line of becoming blurred and tears are on the verge of dropping down his pale cheeks. It almost shocks Sehun when someone unknowingly grabs him by the wrist, his first instinct is to question the person’s motives, but the morning has already been unkind to him, so he settles from keeping his head down and not looking up from the floor beneath him.

Feet scramble for balance, the hand on his wrist helps his body become steadier and his free hand grabs onto cotton connected around the warm body. Sehun presses his head into the person’s chest and for a fleeting moment he is grateful for the safe haven.

Sehun literally hops on his good foot, pressing his body further into the warmth of his savior and in a sense he is trying to further hide himself from the humiliating world he’s been exposed to. “I would be forever grateful if you would walk backwards.” Sehun doesn’t know if the person gets the gist of his predicament, but he hopes the stranger will be kind enough to help him more than he already has.

The person doesn’t speak, but Sehun can feel the nod of a chin above the hair on his head. Its small steady steps, one foot behind the other along with Sehun hopping on one foot with the stranger. It’s nearly awkward, because Sehun isn’t wearing much, he’s injured from the fight and he’s attached to a person he refuses to look at.

It takes another three steps back until they reach Chanyeol’s dorm, a long three steps of Sehun clinging onto the person for dear life and it’s the stranger that knocks backwards onto the door. The person breathes in deep breaths, his hands no longer touch Sehun's wrist and within seconds both of them flinch in place when the door swings open.

Chanyeol peers around them, he looks at then stranger and then at Sehun. He shoots a worried look, knowing Sehun doesn’t look in great shape and it puts his friend in full on panic mode. “You look like shit, who did this to you?” Chanyeol is treading lightly, choosing his words wisely and trying to figure out the best way to help his friend.

“Chanyeol, please help me. I’m falling apart and I need you to put me back together again.” It’s no surprise that Sehun doesn’t trust anyone more than he does Chanyeol, it’s been a repetitive routine of theirs for 5 years now and no one can piece him back together better than his best friend can.

Chanyeol doesn’t try to poke for further details, he understands Sehun’s mind isn’t in the right place at the moment and he takes his sweet time peeling Sehun from the person he’s clinging to. “I don’t know what happened, but thank you for helping my friend. I won’t forget it.”

Sehun’s fingers are pried from the stranger, he nearly fights it when Chanyeol tugs his limbs away from the other person and with a disappointing sigh Chanyeol lifts him up. Sehun is defeated in his friend’s arms, but when Chanyeol carries him into the room, he avoids lifting his head to gaze back apologetically at the stranger.

“Hun who did this to you? I can’t believe anyone would do this, do I need to go beat someone up?” Chanyeol whispers at first, but his tone goes rigid as he starts to scream, clearly enraged that someone would dare to injure his friend.

Chanyeol examines him, rough fingers tilting his face from side to side and then his eyes land on Sehun’s ankle. “I’ve had worse, I think I will survive a small cut.” Sehun looks at his friend, giving him a reassuring smile and he hopes Chanyeol will take his word for it and calm his animalistic rage down a notch.

“Honestly I don’t know why but my roommate kind of went bat shit crazy this morning. One minute I was dreaming, a good dream mind you and then the next I was being screamed at. I think my roommate just lost his cool and went totally nuts.”

Sehun tries explaining things in real details, while Chanyeol rushes to the bathroom for medical supplies. “I think you should complain to the person in charge and see if they can give you a new roommate, I know you have been determined to ride the storm out. But Sehun no one should have to deal with a roommate like yours, you deserve better.”

Chanyeol works fast, using a clean washcloth to clean the running blood off Sehun’s ankle. He stops for a moment, making sure no glass is stuck in the skin and he applies antibiotic ointment to the wound. “The cut isn’t deep, I think it just broke the skin. Does it hurt?” Sehun shakes his head, affirming he feels nothing as Chanyeol rubs the ointment over his wound.

“Chan, can’t we stay into today and cuddle? I don’t feel like going anywhere today and that includes class.” Chanyeol presses the band aid over the cut and he shakes his head at Sehun, affirming he wouldn’t allow them to be lazy in the middle of the week.

“Hun, we aren’t even a month into the first semester and you already want to start ditching classes? It’s not wise or smart and I refuse to let us fall behind.” Sehun sighs, he should have expected that much from his friend, because Chanyeol was the most level headed person he knew.

“How about this, you can borrow some of my clothes and I will treat you to coffee before we have to go to our first class.” Sehun was defeated, a tantrum was still fresh in the back of his mind but he would be a fool to refuse a fresh hot drink and his mother didn’t raise a fool.

Its twenty minutes later that Sehun is fully dressed. Clad in jeans that cling snug against his lean legs, a grey shirt under the yellow hoodie he’s wearing and a scarf that covers his neck. “Order whatever you want, it’s on me.” Chanyeol offers and that’s how Sehun found himself seated at the table, sipping on a buttered rum latte.

“Do you feel better?” Chanyeol pipes up beside him, the irritating laugh Sehun has become accustomed to over the years. “I feel warmer if that’s what you’re talking about. Thanks for trying to cheer me up, no one does it better than you.” Sehun feels better, a sheepish smile spreads across his lips and Chanyeol tugs him into a bear hug.

“Oh Sehun, is that you?” Sehun can hear the shouting from the counter, his head whips over Chanyeol’s shoulder and his eyes land on Taemin. He waves frantically at Sehun and he notices the jet black male hiding behind his stretching partner.

“Why do you have to be so loud?” Jongin complains behind Taemin’s shoulder, his lips whispering into the shell of his friend’s ear. “So you had a bad time meeting your roommate for the first time, no need to get your panties in a wad and take out on everyone.”

“Jongin I like Sehun, sure his friend might be an annoying little twit but you can’t blame Sehun for what you’re roommate did. It’s unfair to take it out on him and make him think you’re a mute. Hell your mouth never stops running.”

Sehun pushes Chanyeol at the chest and he motions a finger for Taemin to come join them. He walks towards the table, hand behind his back dragging Jongin by the wrist and they both quickly sit down.

“Hey Sehun, fancy seeing you here. Who’s your friend?” Taemin already knows the answer to that question, but he plays coy, deciding to start with small talk and introductions seems to be the perfect place to start.

“Oh, this is Chanyeol. My best friend since we were kids.” Taemin hums in response, he lets a pregnant pass and then he turns to Jongin, who is shooting Taemin a daring look. “This is my blabber mouth of a friend Jongin, he’s not a mute I promise. That mouth of his never shuts up, even when I wish it would.”

Jongin glares at him, it looks closer to death and then as if on cue the table shakes a bit when Taemin is kicked in the shin from under the table. “Hi, I’m Jongin. It’s nice to meet the both of you.” The voice sounds calmer than the look in his eyes and Sehun is taken back when Jongin sets his sights on avoiding Chanyeol, shaking his hand instead.

“Holy hell, you can talk.” Chanyeol is flabbergasted, his lips part and his jaw nearly hits the table. Sehun hears his friend babbling, mouth not coming close to stopping and Sehun can’t focus on anything, except the hand staring him dead in the face.

Sehun is slow, not mentally but his fingers move at snails pace over the warm ridge of Jongin’s palm. The tips of his fingers brush against the skin, nails tread lightly at the skin and when their thumbs touch Sehun feels the jolts of electricity that ground him in his seat.

He almost refuses to look up, content with the marble top of the table but when Jongin squeezes his hand a little harder, Sehun is left with no other alternative. He gasps at the bold action and when Sehun looks up he is met with a set of piercing eyes.

Jongin stares at him, sizing him over and Sehun sinks further into his seat. Sehun isn’t one to cower away from basic physical contact, but the way Jongin looks at him, it’s clear he’s staring deeper into Sehun’s crescents and trying to find the depths of his soul.

It’s a long pause of them basically eye fucking one another or at least that’s what their friends think. Taemin fake coughs loud enough to get their attention and the eye contact breaks in an instance. Chanyeol grabs Sehun’s hand stretched across the table, pulling his friends body back flush against him and a growl emits under a hot breath.

Sehun’s eyes go between the three males, looking at each of them carefully and he can’t pinpoint which one was growling just a minute ago. “Sehun, what are you going to do about the situation with your roommate?”

“What’s wrong with his roommate?” Taemin asks, trying not to be insensitive and Jongin moves in his seat, getting a better angle to look at his own roommate.

“Hun, has the worst roommate ever. You’re friend there should know since he helped Sehun back into our room this morning.”

“Excuse me? That was you?” Sehun feels out of place, he remembers someone being kind enough to help him, he just didn’t have the nerve to look at the person’s face. “You helped Sehun? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know I was supposed to.” Jongin shrugs his shoulders like it’s nothing important, like it was something he did every day by routine. “Sehun, want to tell me what happened?”

“It’s nothing, well nothing I’m not used to by now. If you want the specifics then fine, my roommates an asshole. He doesn’t do sound, wants everything quite as a whistle. Sounds kind of make him lose his cool.”

“You know, you can’t make the dorm staff change who you room with. But if someone wants to trade roommates, then you can trade with them. I don’t know if you’re interested, but I know a classmate of mine that’s been looking for a new roommate.”

“Why does he want another roommate? Is his roommate that unbearable?”

“No, his roommate isn’t unbearable. But my classmate is taking a double major, he has a lot of homework and well his roommate never shuts up. It has caused the two to fight, ignore each other’s presence and Minseok has put out the word for a new roommate.”

“Fine, explain my situation to your classmate and when he’s heard everything, if he still wants to trade, then sure I’ll gladly swap roommates with him. After all I don’t feel like cuddling with this giant every night.” Sehun cuts his eyes, knowing his friend is probably pouting by now and he lets out a chuckle at Chanyeol over exaggerating about his feelings being hurt.

“You two, you said you were friends are you sure there isn’t more to it than that? If I didn’t know better I would think you two were dating.”

“I would never date this goofball, sure I love him, and he’s my best friend. But that’s where I draw the line. I know we seem close, but I could never be with him. We are both just endlessly waiting for our destined partners.”

“So you haven’t met your soul binder’s yet? I know what that’s like, well I use to until I met mine. Be patient, you will both meet them in due time. It happens when you least expect it.”

“Chan will meet his before I do mine, see his arms? He wears those marks with pride, he's like a blinding blinking red light, sticking out like a sore thumb saying here I am, come love me already.” Chanyeol nudges Sehun in the side, it’s playful but Chanyeol isn't bashful when it comes to his soul mate.

“I’m not like Chanyeol, I’m a coward and I hide mine in shame, afraid of what everyone might think. I don’t like to be picked on, prodded and judged and well my marks would make me a laughing stalk.” Taemin nods, understanding why Sehun might be self-conscious about the markings. But while Taemin is understanding of how Sehun feels, Jongin has an eyebrow raised out of what seems to be pure curiosity.

“It’s been nice meeting you both and I’m not trying to come off as rude, but we need to get our lazy asses to class.” Chanyeol interrupts, grabbing Sehun by the arm and bowing apologies to the two males still seated at the table.

Sehun stumbles a bit, the only thing keeping him upright and balanced is Chanyeol holding him up by the arm. “I will talk to you later at dance practice, I’m sure we will have more than enough time to catch up. Oh and let me know what your classmate decides.”

Sehun looks back, his legs stubbing along the way as Chanyeol drags him out of the coffee shop. Taemin waves at him, bidding him a faint goodbye and out of the corner of his eye he can see Jongin scowling with Taemin’s hand resting on his shoulder.

It’s a long grueling day, 3 classes of work being dumped heavily on his shoulders and Sehun slowly but surely drags himself to dance class. Sehun searches through the crowd of students looking for his stretching partner, but when he can’t spot Taemin, he slumps against his usual spot in the back of the class.

Sehun tosses his backpack on the floor next to where he’s sitting and a small disappointed sigh leaves his mouth. He had many questions to ask Taemin, the most important one being the dream of a new roommate, but his hope dies down when students file into the room and his stretching partner is nowhere to be seen.

He almost mistakes Jongin for Taemin the moment he walks through the door, maybe its wishful thinking that has him mistaking the pair of friends for one another. Jongin normally sits at the front of the class, but instead of heading to his normal spot, Sehun finds Jongin walking in his direction at the complete back of the classroom.

Jongin kneels down in front of him, lowing his body closer to the floor and getting a better look at Sehun’s reaction. “Taemin can’t be here today, but he asked me to look after you. So it looks like we’re stretching partners for the day.”

“What happened to him? Is everything okay?” Sehun has very little cause for worry, he hasn’t known Taemin for very long, but it does seem out of character for him to miss class.

Jongin doesn’t answer, he reaches for Sehun’s ankle. He rotates the ankle, the joint of the bone angling, in and out, but not popping out of the socket. Smooth hands run from the strong ankle higher to massage the muscles of his calf and just like his stretching partner, Jongin works up to the bend of his knee.

“Why do you hate my friend, which happens to be your roommate as well?”

“I don’t hate Chanyeol, I just have a distaste for his sense of humor. The first day I met him, we were unpacking our stuff and he showed me a pair of his boxers. They were animated, almost in a childish way and then he offered to model them for me, saying he wouldn’t feel offended if I wanted to stare at his noodle while he paraded around in them.”

Sehun busts out laughing, sure Chanyeol has always been childish from the very first time they met. But his dorkiness was sprouting to new limits. “You can’t take him seriously, he goofs around all the time. You have to let him go in one ear and out the other.”

Jongin places his leg back on the floor and he peers around to Sehun’s backside. “I can’t help it, it’s in my nature. I’m dominant and the last thing I can handle is another dominant male being sexual with me.”

Sehun doesn’t quite know how to process Jongin’s words, clearly uncomfortable with the statement of dominance coming into play. Sehun momentarily closes his eyes and his mind flashes back to the words from his dream.

“ _Can you hear me now?”_

Sehun’s eyes fly open and he shakes his head at the thought, there is no way he could have been dreaming of his friend’s mute but now talkative roommate. Jongin latches onto Sehun’s wrists bringing them together behind his back, holding them in place with one hand and using his only free hand, his fingers sneak under the sleeve at Sehun’s wrist.

The fabric is snug on soft pale skin and when Jongin jerks the sleeve halfway up Sehun’s forearm, panic sets in. Sehun thrashes, cowers and whines under Jongin’s touch and if things couldn’t possibly get worse, he twists his head around to get a better look at the jet black male.

Jongin’s eyes scan over each and every mark on Sehun’s lower arm, the amused smile on his face tells Sehun he's intrigued with the body of art covering his arm and yet Sehun can’t help but squirm under his heated gaze when their eyes finally meet.

“Why are you doing this?” Sehun asks, his words tethered and his voice nearly strangled. “Because if you can wear my clothes, the least you can do is let me see what these sleeves are hiding.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun’s eyes clamp shut, small creases form on his forehead. He is almost brain dead from all the lingering thoughts frying his brain. Jongin is supposed to be his friend’s roommate, a friend to his stretching partner, an acquaintance of circumstances but at the same time a total stranger. He’s not supposed to pry his way into Sehun’s complicated life, weasel his way into his existence and Sehun is dense enough to refuse to acknowledge Jongin just might be the person from his reoccurring dreams.

“You’re you and I'm me. I don’t know you and you definitely don’t know me. I took some of your clothes without asking, honestly I thought they were Chanyeol’s. But I should have known better, they fit too snug to be his. What do you want me to do? I can wash and return them to you or I can replace them. The choice is up to you.”

“You act hostile, the words you use are soft and clearly you’re holding back. But why? You aren’t relying on your nature, you don’t depend on your senses and it shows.”

Sehun couldn’t decipher how they went from stretching, to Jongin checking out his marks and now the talk of Sehun forsaking the nature of his wolf instincts. Since when did Sehun’s animal instincts matter?

“Why does the wolf part of me matter? If I shift to go for a run, growl at anyone that offends me or if I walk into crowd while in heat. What does any of it have to do with you? I don’t know you, our friends are the reason I met you. If it wasn’t for them I doubt I would approach you, you’re not the kindest person in the world.”

The breath of a growl passes over his shoulder and it hits Sehun directly in the ear. It sends a shiver down his spine, forcing him to sink further down on the floor in Jongin’s hold. Sehun cowers, pulling at his wrists being held tightly behind his back and instinctively his walls of defense are at their highest, afraid of how Jongin might try to attack him.

Sehun is shaking like a leaf, the goose bumps on his arms makes him shiver from the coldness. He is damn near freezing to death like an ice cube by the time he turns around to look into Jongin’s golden eyes. The expression on his face never wavers, it’s hard and firm and Sehun can’t be sure but the closer he looks the more he sees the hurt and anger that flashes in Jongin’s eyes.

“Are you always this dense or are you just pretending to be stupid?” Sehun’s eyes widen, almost popping out of their sockets and his mouth gapes at the crude remarks coming out of Jongin’s unpleasant mouth.

He doesn’t know Jongin like the back of his hand, in fact he knows very little about the intimidating guy. The only thing Sehun knows about him is the basics, his name and where he resides at. Other than that he doesn’t know anything about him and Sehun isn’t sure if he wants to involve himself any further to get to know Jongin better.

“You’re nothing to me and I’m nothing to you. I don’t belong to you and you don’t belong to me. So stop trying to pry, you act like you have the right to know things about me and my life. You’re not in a place to have that right, only the people close to me get to ask those questions and you’re not that special. So quit fooling yourself into thinking we have a close relationship.”

Jongin snorts, baring his teeth for Sehun to see. Clearly he has more to say, the things he wants to say might be awkward for Sehun to hear from the mouth of the source. But Jongin lets it go when their dancing teacher greets them from the front of the classroom.

He settles for occupying the empty gap of space next to Sehun, crossing his legs and leaning back against the palm of his hands. Sehun’s eyes shoot to the front of classroom, he wishes the ground would be kind enough to swallow him whole but at the same time he refuses to flinch in Jongin’s direction.

“Alright students, for the last week we have practiced as a group. But that Is about to change. Get a good look at the person to your right, for the next month get comfortable with that person because they are going to be your partner.”

Sehun scowls at the teacher, his eyebrows lower and if he shifted into his wolf his ears would being lying dormant, tucked by the back of his head. He cuts his eyes, getting a small glimpse of Jongin out of the corner of his eye. Sehun’s eyes are trained on him, foreign anger expressed in the reflection of his ocean blue eyes. To put it into simple terms he’s glowering at him and Jongin doesn’t miss the hint of Sehun's uncaged anger when his nose flares heavily.

“There will be two different types of dances drawn at random. 12 students, but one is out sick. So 6 pairs, the time in our classroom will be divided for each pair. If my calculations are correct that’s 4 hours a day. We will work on a schedule, starting with one pair and moving to the next and so on as time goes on.”

Sehun doesn’t like the sound of it already, Taemin should’ve been here so he could be his partner. But now he was stuck with Jongin for god knows what hours throughout the day. His attention goes from glaring at Jongin’s face to looking at the teacher once more.

“Sehun and Jongin, midnight to 4 am is your time slot and what will your category of dances be? Kizomba for now the other one will be drawn in 2 weeks, sorry boys but you get whatever is drawn.”

Sehun mentally curses under his breath. “Fuck, why me?” The teacher stops, smile on her face long forgotten and Jongin has that unhinged half smile, half smirk forming on his lips.

“Anything you want to share with the class, Sehun?”

“Nope, I don’t have one single thing to share.” Sehun shakes his head from side to side, he won’t admit to cussing in the middle of class and he won’t admit to any wrong doings in front of Jongin out of all people. Yeah Oh Sehun is stuck in a tornado of denials and the day is still young. So there’s still plenty of room for him to fuck up more than he already has.

“If you can’t admit to anything, then maybe you would like to let your body do all the talking. Jongin would you mind doing the kizomba with Sehun for the class to see?”

Sehun knows of the kizomba, he might of seen it once online but his recollection of the movements are faded from his memory. “Wait, Jongin knows the kizomba?” Jongin nods his head in Sehun’s direction. He gets to his feet and holding a hand out, he waits for Sehun to take ahold of it.

It’s a moment of hesitation, if Sehun takes the offered hand then he will have to let Jongin touch him. He would have to share the same air, there would be very little space between them and Sehun would have to admit defeat with Jongin’s hands all over his body.

“I know choreography for every dance that exists. Why do you think I’m the top student of this class?” Jongin grabs him by the wrist, pulling Sehun to the middle of the room while the other students move to sit in a huge circle around them.

The moment their fingers touch a shiver surges down Sehun’s spine, causing his fingers to shake from the contact. Sehun instantly looks up from the floor and makes eye contact with Jongin, staring deeper into his crescents.

There’s a void. It’s dark, black and blank, but it’s enough to tell Sehun that he’s missing something vitally important about Jongin. It’s something he can’t quite put his finger on yet, but it’s irritating enough that questions are floating through his head at warp speed.

“Why are you acting like this? Last week you didn’t want me to know you, not even your name and now you want me to feel every bit of you. You want to share the same air, get into my head and make me sit on the edge of my seat. I think I deserve to know why you want to be so close to me.” 

“Don’t you already know the answer to that question?”

“Do you think I would be asking if I did?” Jongin interlaces their fingers together, his hot skin touching Sehun’s ice cold digits.

“You know the answer, all the signs are there. It might not be what you want to hear, but somehow your brain is wired to deny the correct answer. I think you knew the answer from the first time we laid eyes on each other and again today I think you had the right conclusion, but like I said you’re denying it and you are refusing to admit what you know to be true.”

“Hands on my shoulders and look up here, not down at the floor.” Sehun is timid, shyer than he would like to admit. He places Sehun’s nimble fingers on the top of his shoulders, the palms of his hands are the only thing that graces Jongin, and his fingers stretch into the air.

Jongin turns his head, looking at the hand lying on his shoulder. “This is going to get fast pretty quick and you’re going to need something to hold onto.” Jongin mouths at him, using a hand he forces Sehun to take a better hold on his shoulders.

Sehun’s fingers dig into the cotton on Jongin’s shoulders, nails digging into the material of the shirt and for the first time since they met, Sehun gets a whiff of Jongin’s natural scent. Ocean breeze, burning chestnut and cold rain hitting hot asphalt in the middle of summer.

“You feel warm, why are you so hot and why do you smell different?”

Jongin laughs at the tedious question, the rich husky tone hits Sehun in the face and he feels Jongin holding him by the waist. “I’m warmer than others because all Alpha’s are warmer in body temperature and how do I smell? Funny thing is you smell like cotton candy, babies and sex.”

Sehun glances at Jongin’s arm behind him, becoming completely still and for a fleeting moment Sehun lets his mind wander. From everything Jongin had said the one thing that stands out is the comment on his scent and Sehun wants to know if Jongin was comparing him to the scent of a newborn baby or if it was closer to a stinky baby that shit a diaper.

“Wait, is that a good or bad thing? Are you trying to say I stink?” Jongin’s hands work fast, pulling Sehun flush against his body. Jongin’s fingers dig, pressing rougher against his lower spine and he uses his other hand to snap Sehun’s hips from side to side in fluid lewd motions. “Honestly I thought you were a beta.”

“I told you I’m dominate, betas are stuck in the middle of alphas and omegas. They can either be dominate or submissive but no matter how much they try, they can’t breed or reproduce. Do you want to rumble in the sheets with me, wait a month and see if you still think I’m a beta?”

Sehun flushes from head to toe, his pale skin betrays him in ways he can’t explain and his face turns crimson red, clearly affected by Jongin’s suggestive words.

Jongin forces him to take 3 steps back, Sehun's footing causes him to slant downwards and when he goes to stand all the way back up his knee gets caught between the creases of Jongin’s mid thighs. Jongin stops in mid motion, planting his feet firm and squeezing his legs tight around Sehun’s knee.

“Before you think about kneeing me in the balls, rest assured I will drop you where you stand.” Jongin’s tone is dangerous, he’s sending Sehun a fair warning and if he’s smart enough then maybe he will listen.

Sehun's fingers slip from Jongin’s shoulders, he doesn’t have any intentions of fighting and he would be damned if he lets Jongin slam him on the floor like a rag doll. Sehun turns away from him and just as he’s about to take a step further away, Jongin moves to kick Sehun’s feet out from underneath him.

Sehun’s arms flail in the air looking for just about anything to grab ahold of, he falls backwards flinching at the impact he’s scared of because he still hasn’t recovered from the beating he took from the fallout with Kyungsoo. But just before he comes close to hitting the floor Jongin grabs his hands, Sehun’s feet are barely touching the floor. His ass is only a couple inches from hitting the floor and his back is leaning in the air.

Jongin stares at him, looking deeper into crescents that don’t know anything about malicious or jealousy. Sehun bats his eyelashes, eyes full of foreign innocence and confusion. This time Jongin shivers feeling the connection, besides being drawn closer to Sehun he can feel his heart strings being tethered. It feels like time stops, everything becomes still and Jongin can feel his heart beating wildly inside his chest.

“Are you going to drop me?” Sehun asks dumbfounded, he expects many things from Jongin but holding onto him by a small thread isn’t one of them. Sehun gently rubs at the tips of his fingers, trying to bring Jongin back to reality and silently he whines, begging Jongin to help him to his feet.

“Boys this is nice and all. But this is dance class, martial arts are not included.” Jongin coughs, helping Sehun to his feet is an easy task but the part of creating separation proves to be more difficult. Sehun clings to him, their sweaty fingers still laced together. The tips of Jongin’s fingers are pressing against bony knuckles, ears listening to the rapid pulse in Sehun’s neck and it takes every ounce of energy he has left to push Sehun away at the chest.

“Sehun, are you okay?”

It takes their teacher a second time of repeating the same question before Sehun comes out of his trance. But no Sehun isn’t okay. He can’t breathe, his throat feels like the Sahara desert during a dust storm and it takes a long pregnant pause for him to tear his eyes away from Jongin.

“Dizzy. I think I need some water or maybe something to eat. Everything’s spinning, may I be excused?”

Sehun’s body has a tingling sensation traveling down the back of his thighs. His legs are unstable, almost like jelly. It affects the way he plants his feet on the ground and forces his steps closer to the door. His fingers tremble around the knob of the door and Sehun bites down on his bottom lip to contain a whimper he would prefer no one to hear, ever.

Sehun turns into a recluse over the period of two days, blocking himself from any interaction with the world and mostly living breathing humans in general. Just about everything that comes to mind seems hopeless, the only thing that’s hopeful is the new roommate Sehun finally gets.

It’s a fairly quick exchange of silence shared between him and his former roommate. There’s no fond memories, no sad goodbyes and Sehun would be content if they never crossed paths again.

Minseok on the other hand seems nice, he’s not a full on blabber mouth but not a total mute either. His personality comes off as bubbly, he’s nice to talk to and if things weren’t so messed up, he wouldn’t mind being Minseok’s roommate.

Sehun’s new roommate comes in the form of a loud mouth brunette named Baekhyun. He comes off as kind, considerate of other people’s feelings and of course the lips that talk ninety to nothing with no intentions of shutting up in the near future.

“Is there anything I should know?” Sehun doesn’t shy away from asking, being Kyungsoo’s roommate taught him a valuable lesson and if he plans to be stuck with Baekhyun for a long time, he needs to know where the lines are drawn.

“Sehun, I’m loud. Honestly I never know when to shut up, sometimes I try but it’s difficult. I can’t cook to save my life, so takeout is my best friend. I love to rant about my day over a nice movie, I might be a little demanding, but I’m not an insufferable asshole.”

A chuckles escapes Sehun’s mouth as he’s bent over going through a box organizing his things, blood completely rushing to his head. “Just checking, my last roommate was picky and had ungodly rules that were hard to abide by. I hope Minseok gets along with Kyungsoo better than I ever did.”

Sehun concludes in the hour he's spent with Baekhyun, he's not that bad of a person. Sure he talks a lot, he's fond closeness from others but at least he's not psychotic with anger issues he can’t control.

“Hey, Taemin wants to see you.” Chanyeol peeks through the door. Sehun still bent over, turns his head to give his friend an untold look but he mutters a quick. “I will be right back.” Before he disappears, following Chanyeol out the door.

“Where is Taemin? I thought he wanted to see me.”

“He does, listen I don’t know what happened but Taemin and Jongin are fighting. I don’t know all the details, but they were in a full blown screaming match and Taemin slapped Jongin for reasons I don’t care to know about.”

“What does Taemin and Jongin arguing have to do with me? Why does Taemin want to see me? Am I going to be stuck in the middle of them?”

“I don’t know, maybe nothing but then again it could be everything. Your name was mentioned a time or two, I don't understand why Taemin kept bringing your name up while making suggestive hints, but I think it made things worse."

Sehun was already having a pretty shitty day, Chanyeol as his friend should have remembered what this specific day was. He either forgot or he just didn’t care, but Sehun stuck with the first thought that maybe it slipped his friends mind.

It had been the same routine for 5 years, Sehun was perfect for 363 days of the year but this day always made him crumble to his knees and he completely fell apart. He spent 4 of those years cradled in Chanyeol’s arms, his friend was the only comfort and distraction he could ask for.

Up to this day Sehun still can’t forget his mother screaming to the top of her lungs, the ambulance that arrived at the scene and the body that was carried out in a black bag. The funeral was another story, Sehun doesn’t remember much of it, but he does recall how it was a closed casket funeral.

During the funeral Sehun said nothing, he didn’t get a proper goodbye and his sobs were choked down at best. His face remained stern during the service, not once did he let anyone know he was falling apart at the seams and when the burial took place he left with Chanyeol. He spent that night letting out every emotion he held in as he bawled on Chanyeol’s lap.

It was another 3 months of anguish, a period of time where Sehun was out of everyone’s reach. He skipped classes, barely ate enough to keep himself alive and went through a stupor of drunken nights he couldn’t remember. 2 months of therapy did very little good, the therapist pried for more information than he was willing to give and in the end it was Chanyeol that pieced him back together.

“Hun, I have to go meet my classmate for a project. But Taemin said you can come over to his dorm room when you get the chance. It’s 23, you don’t have to go see him right now but he expects you to drop by sometime today.”

Sehun still stuck a bit in his train of thought, nods at Chanyeol. Sehun wishes his friend would stay, give his classmate any lame excuse he could come up with and just hold him for the remainder of the day. But somehow he thinks Baekhyun wouldn’t understand their situation.

Chanyeol gives him a look of concern, something weighing heavy on his mind and Sehun doesn’t give his friend much time to ask anything before he heads towards the elevator to get to the secondfloor.

The ride from the first floor to the second floor is spent in silence. Sehun’s eyes blur looking at the change of floor numbers lighting up and by the time the elevator stops Sehun's almost in tears. The entire day he kept busy through classes and distractions from Baekhyun. But now he was alone, the silence allows him a moment to think without anything distracting his brain and the spare time allows his mind to drift back to a time he hated to think about.

Sehun gets lucky enough, busying himself down the quite hall and Taemin’s door happens to be the first number he stumbles across. He doesn’t waste much time, he doesn’t barge through the door but he does knock loud enough for the occupant to hear.

“Sehun, come in.” Taemin looks flushed, almost out of breath and overall he doesn’t look like he’s having a better day than Sehun. He ducts under the arm holding the door open and he waits for Taemin to lead the way.

“Would you like some tea?” Taemin asks along the way, Sehun nods his head in response, no words are really spoken and he takes a seat on the bed while he waits for Taemin to return.

When Taemin returns from the mini fridge, he hands Sehun a bottle of tea and he takes a tiny sip while he waits for Taemin to start the conversation.

“Sehun, I wanted to talk to you. I’m having a problem, it should be a small one but it’s not and I thought you might enlighten me with an answer.”

“I don’t know what problem you’re having and I don’t know if I can help, but go ahead and ask, I will try to help if I can.”

“The other day at the coffee shop you said you were still looking for your soul binder. If you ran into you're soul mate how would you know?”

Now Sehun felt out of place, he feels almost stupid because his mother never told him about the signs. Growing up every time he would ask, she would avoid his questions. Sehun knew they got marks, but that’s just about all the knowledge he had.

“I don’t think I would know, not unless I went around stripping every stranger I happen to meet. I used to ask my mother all the time, I wanted to know more about how soul binders worked but she was always vague on the subject.”

Sehun pauses for a moment, letting his brain go to places it shouldn’t and his mind drifts right back to why he hates today. “My father was going to explain it to me when I turned 15, but he died when I was 13 and I didn’t have anyone else to explain it in his place."

“I see, sounds like you loved him a lot.”

“I did and I still do. I love my mother bless her heart, but my father was my whole world. I looked up to him a lot and when he died I was left with a void I have spent years trying to fix.”

“Trust me, I’m not trying to pry or be nosy, I swear. But I have spent the better part of the afternoon arguing with my best friend. Sehun, nothing's getting through that thick skull of his and he will not listen to a single word I have told him.”

“Why would you and Jongin fight with each other?”

“Jongin thinks you’re his soul mate. I told him he should talk to you about it, but claims he already has. Jongin's hard headed and maybe he is mistaken, I have already told him that much but if you are clueless on the connection then maybe he's reading all the signs right.”

“Wait, is that why Jongin tried to make me as uncomfortable as he possibly could during dance practice a couple days ago?” Sehun tries to think back, his brain comes close to short circuiting and the only thing that stands out in his mind is how Jongin accused him of forsaking his nature.

Sehun gets an unnerving feeling, it’s eerie how he feels like someone is watching him and sure enough when he cuts his eyes to the corner of the room he finds a pair of eyes staring back at him. The creature is too big to be a dog and Sehun can only conclude it's someone that shifted into their wolf.

“Oh my god, is that your mate?” Sehun pales, words are flying out of his mouth from his nervous state and its odd how those golden eyes remind him of someone.

“Just ignore him, he won’t bother you.” There’s something unpleasant about the way Taemin speaks those words, but nonetheless Sehun’s attention is back on Taemin in a heartbeat.

“I’m not going to try and tell you how to feel. But the next time you see Jongin, strip him of his shirt and his dignity. His chest and biceps are loaded in marks, you seeing the marks will send a punch to his ego. But between me and you, someone needs to put Jongin in his place and since I can’t do it for you, the task falls to you.”

“I can try, but what if he puts up a fight? What if this is all a ruse? Jongin acts weird around me, the last time we spoke he was acting strange.”

“Jongin acting strange should be the least of your worries. If his intuition is correct you will have another problem. He doesn’t believe in soul binders and if he’s right then you will have no choice but to change his mind.”

Sehun's mind is muddled, too much information was being given and the part of Jongin not believing in soul binders confused him even more. Sehun felt something cold and wet touch his hand placed on the couch and he flinches when he notices the wolf rubbing its cold nose against his oversensitive skin.

“Why doesn’t Jongin believe in soul binders?” Sehun asks, curious enough to want a more clear answer but all he gets in return is a shaking head, giving him a firm no.

“It’s not a question for me to answer, you want to know why he doesn’t believe in soul mates then you are going to have to ask him yourself. The answer is simple enough to understand, but it’s not my place to tell you.”

“I think I’m going to head back, get some sleep since my studio time it later tonight. But I will think about what you said.”

Sehun quickly bids Taemin a goodbye and he heads for the door, trying to get the hell out of the place and in a rush to get closer to his dorm so he can take a nap. “Hey Sehun, do you want to go to a party with me? It’s this weekend, I can pick you up.”

Sehun thinks for a fleeting minute, the pros and cons running like wild fire through his brain and with a silent nod of the head he agrees before he rushes out, slamming the door shut behind him.

“Jongin, you really have the nerve don’t you?” Taemin’s hands press against the bones of his hips and he taps his foot on the floor, waiting for Jongin to shift back and clearly scolding him at the same time.

“It couldn’t be helped, I didn’t know what you were going to say to him and I needed to hear it for myself.” Jongin comes off as nonchalant, not one bit ashamed of his actions. “Did you really have to suggest for Sehun to strip me?”

“Trust me, I didn’t want to. But Jongin you need to figure out what you want. If you want to be with Sehun then be with him, but if you plan on stringing him along then that’s just cruel. Sehun is fragile and from what I gather he’s sensitive. I don’t think he needs you playing with his feelings. So if you’re not serious then I think you should let him go, he doesn’t deserve this. Nobody does.”

“Min, I know I said since we were teens that I didn’t want to meet my soul mate. The history I have seen of it never ends well. But now that I have met him, maybe I want to know more about him.”

“Why do you want to know more about him? What so you can stay with him for a little while? Jongin you can’t play with people’s emotions, you can’t give him hope and snatch it away. I only told Sehun because he deserves to know the truth and do you honestly think he will stay by your side when he finds out you don’t plan to be with him for the rest of your life?”

“I never said I wouldn’t give myself to him. I never said I would reject him. Sure I didn’t want a soul binder to begin with, I wanted to choose someone to spend the rest of my life with, but instead I didn’t get a choice. We’re connected by a bond that I can’t explain and I want a chance to get to know him.”

Jongin sounds convincing, but Taemin knows better. Jongin’s never had a relationship to last longer than a week and most of them were the result of a one night stand where he would wake up to strangers in his bed and he always made sure they left in a hurry.

The night starts off dark and quiet, Sehun mindlessly slumbers through the cool air floating around the room and the only thing that wakes him from his slumber is the annoying ringtone going off on the nightstand next to his bed. If he didn’t need a phone, Sehun would have already smashed it to bits by now.

Sehun sits up, rubbing his eyes and for a minute he considers going back to sleep, maybe Jongin could dance without him there. But Sehun knows he can’t skip out, he can’t leave Jongin hanging because his teacher would probably flunk him if she found out and Sehun wouldn’t depend on Jongin not to snitch on him.

Its five minutes later that Sehun walks over to the classroom, still clad in the clothes he slept in and the only thing new is the hoodie he’s wearing. Sehun cracks a yawn opening the door, the room is pitch dark and the only signs of life is the golden eyes staring back at him from the corner of the room.

“You’re late.” Sehun gets a hint of the rushed tone, the pitch sounds almost disappointed and this time he can smell the worried pheromones coming off Jongin in waves. It hits his nose fairly quick and it forces Sehun to take a step back from the figure in the darkness.

“Can we reschedule? I don’t feel like dancing today.” Sehun’s mood for dancing isn’t there, it’s flown somewhere out the window and maybe it’s in a long awaited timeout. His mood from yesterday is still there, he still feels like crying, he doesn’t feel like dealing with anyone and that includes Jongin.

“Come here.” Jongin mouths into the dark at him. _"Come here for what?"_ Sehun tries to think of what Jongin means, his brain doesn’t have a clear answer and he doesn’t understand why Jongin wants him to come closer.

It must be the bond between them, that’s what Sehun thinks when he has every intention of running out of the room but his subconscious forces his legs to walk closer to Jongin sitting on the floor.

Sehun walks closer in timid steps, stopping every other step afraid that maybe he’d heard wrong. Maybe he wanted Jongin to want him in a shorter distance, he highly doubted it but maybe he was stressed out enough to believe it.

When the tips of his shoes touch Jongin’s stretched out feet, he looks down at the floor taking a moment to admire his mile long legs and he flinches back when Jongin’s fingers brush over the palm of his hands.

“I can smell the distress coming off you, you’re panic is making it hard to breathe.” Sehun lets out a yelp when Jongin pulls him down into his lap. Sehun lands hard, his ass landing on Jongin’s muscled thighs and it’s nothing but golden and blue crescents lighting up the room as Jongin holds him by the arms. “What happened to Chanyeol? Isn’t it his job to comfort his best friend or do I need to do it for him?”

“Why would you comfort me? You get nothing out of taking pity on me.”

“I don't get anything out of watching you be miserable either. I won’t make fun of you, I won’t brag about how weak you were. You don’t ask and I won’t tell.”

Sehun doesn’t ask why Jongin is being kind to him, offering to be his pillar of support and his shelter for the night. Sehun clings to him just like he did days ago, burying his face in Jongin chest and he wails in Jongin's arms.

They stay like that for hours, the time is uncounted for and Jongin allows Sehun to cry until his heart is content. Jongin spends hours patting Sehun on the back, fingers running gently through soft strands of hair and Sehun spends even more time molding himself into the calming body, noticing how Jongin feels just like home.

It’s been 2 days since Sehun surrendered to Jongin’s calming touch, neither of them have spoken about how Jongin let Sehun use him or what it meant. If it meant something vitally important then no one was addressing the issue at heart.

“Hun, I’m sorry about the other day. The day slipped my mind and I forgot about it.”

“It’s fine.” It’s two simple words, but Chanyeol knows those 2 words so well and they never go good together. His mother uses those words when she’s pissed off at his father, his sister uses them when things don’t go her way and Sehun uses them before he flies off the handle with Chanyeol’s surname on the tip of his tongue.

“It’s not fine Sehun, I should’ve been there. I don’t have a valid excuse and I’m really sorry.”

Sehun cuts his eyes, looking at Chanyeol out of the corner of his eye and no matter how much he would like to gut his best friend right now. He settles for stealing food off Chanyeol’s plate. “It’s okay, your food is payment enough.”

Chanyeol notices the mischievous glint in Sehun’s eyes, Sehun knows his friends food has always been off limits, so eating Chanyeol's food is torture enough. Sehun smiles, his mouth full of food and his stomach content.

“Does Chanyeol always pout when you steal his food?” Taemin shouts from behind him, somewhat startling Sehun in the process.

“You should see it when I go to his house. I know where he stashes everything and he cries every time I find one of his hiding spots.”

“Sehun, you’re so nice. I like you more and more every day, you remind me so much of myself. Care if I sit? Jongin should be here before long.”

Yeah not exactly what Sehun wants to hear, the sitting part was okay but the lunch spent in staring wasn’t exactly up Sehun alley. He still wasn’t willing to admit how much Jongin consoled him and if he was forced to sit there he would have to think about it all over again.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” Taemin laughs pointing towards the entrance of the cheap café. Sehun turns, getting an eyeful of Jongin and the girl attached to his arm.

Sehun gets a good look, taking in how she seems so close to Jongin. The scene is more than Sehun wants to see, he doesn't want to see Jongin and the girl only adds fuel to the fire.

“I’m not hungry, not anymore. I’m going to head back and finish sorting things out with my roommate.” Sehun leaves the table, feet stomping along the way to the door and refusing to pay Jongin any mind when they hit shoulders on his way out.

Sehun spends the better part of the night sulking, the frown on his face grows deeper with each joyful comment from Baekhyun’s mouth. Sehun did not think his roommates talkative ways would ever annoy him, but right about now he wants to install a zipper for Baekhyun’s lips.

Sehun’s train of thought is broken the moment persistence knocking ensues on the door. The pounding causes him to shudder and just like the good roommate Baekhyun is, he lets Chanyeol in the door.

“Hun are you ready to go?”

“Go where?”

“The party silly, Taemin invited us both and I told him I would make sure you go.” Sehun’s frown turns into a scowl, he’s shoots daggers at his friend and instantly he wishes he was big enough to throw Chanyeol out.

“I’m not going.”

“You promised Taemin you would go, so yes your lazy ass is going.” Sehun crossed his legs, defiant in his decision and if he thought he was going to get his way, then he had another thing coming. Chanyeol picked Sehun up without any difficulty, treating him like he was light as a feather when he threw his screaming friend over his strong shoulder.

“Park, I will destroy everything you own.”

Sehun threatened Chanyeol the entire way to the house party. His legs kicked at the arms holding him by the back of the thighs, his hands beat into the middle of Chanyeol’s back and Sehun didn’t stop until his friend put him down on the steps to the house.

“Hey Sehun, you finally decided to show up.” Taemin greets him at the door, leaving very little room for Sehun to throw a tantrum.

“Does it look like I had a choice?”

“Honestly no, I don’t think I left you with one.”

Sehun spends hours being impassive, avoiding the interested looks being directed at him and declining invitations to go to an empty bedroom with random strangers. But for the last 30 minutes the blazing hot gaze glued to his back hasn’t gone unnoticed.

The smoldering eyes attached to his back are obvious before Sehun turns around to connect them to a body. Jongin’s stern eyes are checking him out, clearly taking a patient minute to take in his appearance and Sehun swears the look in Jongin’s crescents almost resembles possessiveness.

“So, have you ever done a body shot?”

Taemin has an arm locked with him, Sehun nearly chokes on the cup of liquor he’s chugging down and Taemin pats him on the back. Sehun’s choking on pure and utter embarrassment, he hit’s himself in the chest with a fist and he scans the room to see if anyone heard Taemin’s little comment.

“Can I have everyone’s attention? Sehun here has never experienced a body shot, would anyone like to volunteer?” Sehun glowers at Taemin, mentally he’s labeled him a big mouth just like Chanyeol.

Sehun pulls his arm, stepping further away from Taemin. Sehun doesn’t like being put on display, not with everyone staring at him like he’s a fresh piece of meat but to his surprise no one says anything.

“I will give it a go.” Sehun breathes a sigh of relief at first, thinking he was home free until someone spoke up. The voice was familiar, that deep rich of honey and when he looks closer again he knows he could never mistake those golden crescents.

Jongin wasn’t walking, he was flat out strutting his way closer and Sehun had nowhere to hide and the only instinct he had was to cower down in embarrassment. Jongin wasn’t supposed to volunteer and Sehun wanders why he'd been so eager to take on the challenge.

Sehun takes a step back and just as fast as he sought to retreat, Jongin latches onto his arm and places him on the glass table. A random stranger that propositioned him earlier is the one to hand Jongin a bottle of tequila. Sehun shivers the moment Jongin’s hand touches the hem of his shirt and he swallows at the dry lump in his throat when Jongin pulls his shirt up.

Jongin stares at him, his body more specifically and Sehun’s never felt so naked in all his life. Jongin turns the bottle upside down and Sehun trembles the moment the cold liquid touches his skin. Sehun's a wishful thinker, always thinking positive in any situation but now Sehun wasn’t positive that Jongin would let him go.

The first droplet travels down his chest, the rest comes in gushes flowing over the sides of his stomach and a small puddle comes to rest in his belly button. The bottle slams down on the table next to his shoulder, it’s loud enough that it gains Sehun’s full attention and for a split second he looks to see if the glass might of shattered.

“Doing this, won’t your girlfriend be livid?”

Jongin hovers over his waist, lips so close to coming into contact with his skin and he stops momentarily to glace up at Sehun’s questioning gaze. Jongin’s eyebrows crease together, eyes looking at him dumbfounded and he lets out a snort in response. “You’re mistaken, I don’t have a girlfriend.”

Sehun’s eyes wander places, it doesn’t do him any good to place his hands in Jongin’s hair. It gives Sehun very little leverage, if any at all. He pulls Jongin by the roots of his hair, trying to force him back up when a tongue dips down to run stripes up his cold skin. Sehun heard it once before, it had been days since he heard the growl in the coffee shop and now he heard it again. He couldn’t be certain, but the tone of the growl resounded in the same way it did then. 

Jongin held him down by the hips, making sure Sehun would not make a break for it and run away. Sehun felt soft plush lips drag down his torso, coming to a rest in the middle of his stomach and the slurping makes his ears ring. Sehun fists at the locks of hair, a strangled moan escapes his lips when Jongin’s tongue circles into the crease of his belly button and everything stops just as fast as it started.

Sehun’s chest heaves, a gush of red flushes in his cheeks and he sits up in a hurry when Jongin moves away. Jongin doesn’t have a girlfriend, he barely has a friend left given the way Taemin’s glaring at him and Sehun jumps up pulling his shirt back down.

Jongin's not light by any means, that much Sehun is aware of when he hauls the heavy pounds of muscles when he drags Jongin by the hem of his pants. Jongin stumbles behind him, Sehun moves fast in his unpredictable pace of walking and Jongin isn’t left with any other choice except to follow as Sehun leads the way to an empty bedroom.

Sehun pulls him inside and before Jongin can get a word out, he’s shoved back to sit on the bed. Sehun looks at him fuming, everything he knows is crumbling at the cracks and he needs answers, answers that only Jongin’s capable of giving him.

Sehun takes a step closer and he crawls into Jongin’s lap. His legs rest at Jongin’s hips and his ass sits on the bend of Jongin’s knees. Sehun fingers the front of his shirt, hands gripping the cotton around his neck and in one final action he rips Jongin’s shirt wide open.

The moment Sehun’s eyes land on Jongin chest he holds in a sob that threatens to leave to his mouth. The first mark on his collarbone and chest is a cheek bone with tiny moles, the second mark on Jongin’s pectoral muscle is a bouquet of flowers with tears falling down from the petals. Lower on his ribcage is a cup of bubble tea and the final mark is on Jongin’s hipbone, a white puzzle piece with the letter “S”.

“You.” It’s the only word Sehun can force out of his mouth without breaking into tears. Jongin looks down, watching Sehun rub shaky fingers over the letter on his hip and then Jongin looks back up to gaze into Sehun’s blue crescents again. “Me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun’s mind morphs, the confusion swifts and when he looks closer at Jongin he recognizes him in a brand new light. Jongin’s the pretty white clouds that occupy the sky, the stars that shine bright in the night sky. The rain that gives life to the plants and trees. The orbit that makes the earth rotate on its axis and he’s the fresh air Sehun needs to inhale.

“Why didn’t you tell me? You should have said something, I would have listened.”

“No you wouldn’t. I could not tell you, you had to figure it out on your own. I had to be close to you and you had to learn it on your own. If I told you, you would have panicked, might of thought I was just saying things so I could weasel my way into your pants.”

“I dreamt of you, very vivid dreams Jongin. How could I not see what's right in front of me?” Tears stream down his delicate face, he waited for 10 years to meet Jongin and when he met him he couldn’t recognize him.

Sehun’s fingers move, rubbing the mark on Jongin’s hip one last time. “I’m sorry, I didn’t figure it out sooner.” Sehun buries his face in the junction of Jongin’s collarbone and neck, he curls into Jongin’s body, appreciating the warmth Jongin produces.

Jongin inhales deep, restricting his lungs from breathing and he takes a short moment to truly appreciate Sehun in his arms. “You’re here with me now, that’s all that matters.”

A lot of things in the world matter, but none come nearly as close to how much Sehun needs to mold himself into Jongin. Sehun noses at Jongin’s neck, he inhales Jongin for everything he’s worth and Sehun can’t get past the strong smell that only Jongin emits. The strong ocean scent is the most prominent thing about him, it’s the only thing he can breathe in and it drives his senses into complete madness.

Sehun’s fingers dig into the mesh of Jongin’s ribcage, nails breaking the skin enough for blood to smear on his fingers. Jongin hisses, a small amount of pain graces his sides and in a hurry he pulls Sehun back upright.

Jongin holds him by the hips, fingers rubbing soothing along the bone jutting out and Sehun glances at Jongin bewildered. There’s a small fire burning in Sehun’s eyes, his eyes grow darker by the minute and in all retrospect Sehun is smitten by Jongin.

In the morning sober Sehun would be ashamed of tipsy Sehun for losing his composure so easily, but right now tipsy Sehun has all the control and he’s the one calling the shots. Tipsy Sehun is bold, daring and brazen. He has no problem stating the obvious, getting his hands a little dirty and that’s exactly what Sehun does when he fingers at the clothed bulge in Jongin’s pants.

Jongin squints his eyes at Sehun, thinking for a rushed second that his senses have failed him and maybe they've gone haywire on him. Jongin glances down, eying the hand groping his prominent dick and his hands fly from Sehun’s waist to grab him by the wrists.

“Sehun, slow down.” Jongin tries talking him down. Sehun’s drowning in a mix of flooded emotions and it’s clouding his better judgment. He’s spent over half of his life waiting for Jongin, years spent yearning for his soul binder and now that Sehun had him, he doesn’t have the right mind to act rationally. Instead he's trying to coax Jongin’s wolf into coming out to play with him.

“What’s wrong? Do you not want me?” Sehun’s mind has been known to play dirty rotten tricks on him, sometimes he takes things the wrong way and at times it causes him to lash out in pure bitterness. The thought of being rejected by Jongin makes Sehun want to retreat, find a safe place to hide and the chances of getting him to reveal his location is slim to none.

Sehun’s hopes are withering away, disappearing faster than quick sand. He clings to Jongin, holding onto to him for dear life. Sehun’s eyes are pleading, he’s silently begging Jongin to give him something worthy to hold onto, and anything Jongin could give him would do.

“Come here.” Jongin mouths, making Sehun shiver even more than he already has. Sehun timidly leans an inch closer, eyes looking deeper into the depths of Jongin’s crescents. Jongin slants his head, taking the time to appreciate all of Sehun’s features and with a jerk of the wrist, he pulls Sehun flush against his body.

Jongin’s back falls against the plush mattress with Sehun landing on him, his stare never falters from gazing into Sehun’s eyes and with the lift of his shoulders he pulls Sehun all the way in. The first contact comes to the corner of Sehun’s mouth, it’s nothing but a bolt of electric current discharging from the source of Jongin’s lips. It’s a raw burn, something foreign to Sehun and he hesitantly pulls back trying to figure out what's gone despicably wrong.

Sehun glances at Jongin, silently awaiting for a proper answer and if Sehun thought Jongin would give a valid reason, then he’s mistaken. Jongin rushes, pulling Sehun back in once again to press their lips together. This time however it’s soothing, comfortable and warm to the touch.

It’s a mesh of slow sloppy kisses. Sehun’s uncoordinated, he lacks a lot of experience because there’s a major difference between gently kissing someone and letting random sex partners fuck your brains out. But what he lacks in kissing, his body makes up for.

Sehun’s use to humans, they are simple minded and they don’t ask a lot of questions. Wolves on the other hand are bit more complicated, they are territorial and more complex than humans. They don’t dwell in one night stands, they don’t give a discreet farewell when the deed is done and they don’t let the inferior breed walk away unscathed.

Jongin leads in everything and Sehun is left to do nothing but follow. Jongin teethes on the wet flesh of his lower lip, softly biting and Sehun just as eager drags his lips up Jongin’s mouth to bite down hard enough to let Jongin know he’s still there.

Sehun’s hands are pressed on each side of Jongin’s head, his weight bares down on taut muscles and Jongin massages at the cheeks of his face. Sehun’s pliable at best, Jongin presses fingers against his jaw and Sehun complies letting his mouth fall wide open.

Everything Jongin does is done without any effort and when his tongue slithers past thin plush lips it’s not any different. Jongin holds him close, molding their lips together and effortlessly he melts Sehun’s butter. They dance around each other’s existence, their shadows are tangled together and their wolves preen from all of the excitement.

Sehun finds purchase on the sheets, fingers tearing away at silk and a filthy moan escapes his mouth hitting Jongin in the back of the throat. Jongin leans back, his head hitting the comforter on the bed. A string of salvia connects them in the same entirety as their bond and Jongin leans back in to give Sehun another gentle peck on the lips.

“Sehun, who wouldn’t want you? Anyone that says different is fucking stupid.” Jongin isn’t that dull, he wasn’t born in the dark and his mother didn’t drop him on his head as a baby. Sehun’s beauty isn’t skin deep, it runs through his bones, flows through his veins and shines through his stunning blue crescents. Jongin would have to be a complete idiot to deny it.

“If you really want me, then why did you push me away?”

“Trust me, I want you. But the timing is wrong, I think we should get to know each other better before we escalate things to the point of no return. You can wear my clothes if it makes you feel safe, hug me when you’re having a hard time and kiss me when you need to. But don’t have sex with me just because you think you have to, let’s do it when it feels right.”

Jongin rubs a palm over Sehun’s shoulder, fingers treading lightly and before Sehun can catch his breath, Jongin flips Sehun onto his side. Sehun’s eyes go wide, the action goes unspoken and Jongin pulls him flush against his body.

“Jongin, what are we?”

Sehun lies on Jongin’s bicep, eyes trained on his face waiting for a logical answer, one that might help ease his mind. “Don’t you already know the answer? We are destined soul mates, boyfriends waiting in the wings and future lovers. We have decades to be stuck together, years to grow fond of each other and if we’re lucky maybe a century to spend together.”

“I like the sound of spending years with you. It sounds amazing, but can I ask you something?” It’s a question that can’t be avoided, sooner or later it would come up and Sehun would expect Jongin to give him answers.

“Taemin told me you don’t believe in soul binders, is there a reason you don’t? I mean here I am, marks of my skin of you and I’m bonded to you, so why wouldn’t you believe that I’m real?”

Jongin takes a short second to think, the question sinks into his brain and he already knows the answer. But it’s how to word it perfectly without offending Sehun.

“It’s complicated, but to put it in simple terms my family is cursed. My grandmother left my grandfather. My mother’s siblings were left by their soul mates, even my father left my mother when I was a little kid. I never said I don’t believe in soul mates, I’m just scared of committing to my soul mate. I’m afraid that one day you will grow tired of me, at some point you will take my children away from me and you will want to permanently cut me out of your life.”

“That’s what makes us different, I do believe in soul binders. I was taught we were born to be drawn to each other, the universes way of putting together the perfect match. But I was also taught we are to match each other, what one lacks the other makes up for and to emotionally always be on the same page as the other, to support each other no matter what the conditions are and to spend the rest of our lives loving only each other.”

A sheepish smile graces Jongin lips, clearly intrigued by Sehun’s definition of soul mates. “I wouldn’t leave you, not unless you pushed me away and even then I still might put up a fight.”

Jongin nuzzles into Sehun’s hair, getting a whiff of his scent and he kisses Sehun on top of the head. Most of his fears are laid to rest, his conscious is clear and honestly he has Sehun to thank for it.

Sehun lightly snores in Jongin’s arms, exhaustion and alcohol catching up to him, rendering his body useless. Sehun’s a lump, their bodies mold together and their limbs are tangled together. Sehun snoozes away in the lit room and Jongin’s grows keen on watching Sehun sleep.

It’s national hump day and Sehun’s humping it alright. He’s humping from class to class, working tirelessly on his homework, but he’s also struggling to survive at the same time. Tuition is eating him alive, literally. College is taking everything he’s saved up over the summer, he doesn’t have a single note left to his name and his pockets have be holed to death.

Sehun hasn’t ate anything in days, he’s lucky to have any water left to drink and his body is retaliating against him from the constant emptiness. His skins grows paler than the norm, his head isn’t functioning correctly and overall he feels the sting from growing so weak.

The moment Sehun peers into the café he’s met with several concerned faces. Chanyeol isn’t the first to take notice, Jongin beats him to the punch but his best friend is the first one to grab him once he reaches the table.

“Sehun, what is wrong with you? You don’t look good.”

Sehun doesn’t know how to ask and more precisely he doesn’t know who to ask for help. Sehun’s energy is drained, he’s seeing double vision and his head feels light. “Chan, can I have some of your food?”

“No way, get your own.” Chanyeol pulls his plate back further away from Sehun’s reach, refusing to share anything with his friend. Sehun pales, fingers digging into the skin on Chanyeol’s arm. Sehun remains silent, tears close to running like a water fountain and he doesn’t want to fill everyone in about his he’s flat broke to the point he can’t afford any food.

“I’m not falling for this trickery, whatever sneaky tricks you have buried in the sleeve of your shirt. I won’t fall for it, I’m not sharing and that’s final.”

The hold on Sehun is tore away within mere seconds when Chanyeol is sent flying across the room. The chair his friend’s seated in follows him, it’s resounds against the floor, making the most ungodly sound Sehun’s ever heard and Chanyeol lands with a loud thud. Chanyeol’s falling alright, he’s falling hard and the position he lands in is perfect enough to kiss the dirty floor.

Chanyeol groans from the painful impact, eyes glaring up in time to see Jongin pull Sehun into his lap and when he manages to get to his feet he snarls at Jongin sitting not even 5 feet from him.

“What is your problem? Since the day we moved into together, you have been nothing but an unbearable asshole.”

“Do I have a problem? Yes, I have a problem with you being a shitty friend to Sehun. You should have enough decency to be there from him, yet I’m the one that’s been taking care of him. The day of the anniversary of his father’s death, I was the one that consoled him when you should’ve been there for him. Today is no different, if you paid more attention you would notice he hasn’t ate anything and being his friend you should be willing to help him. But don’t worry Park, I will take care of him.”

“Jongin, please don’t fight with him. I feel like I’m dying and I don’t want to see the two of you fight over nothing.”

Chanyeol cuts his eyes, almost cowering from the guilt of abandoning Sehun and he’s quiet when he drags his chair back to the table. Junmyeon distracts himself reading a textbook with his roommate, Taemin watches them from across the table and Sehun leans back on Jongin’s shoulder, his eyes forcibly trying to shut on him.

“You look exhausted, you should’ve said something. I would have bought you something to eat.”

“I have nothing, I’m broke and I didn’t want to bother you with something so insignificant. It’s not your job to feed me, so how could I be selfish enough to put you out?”

“Sehun, don’t say anymore. Don’t feel guilty and just let me take care of you.”

Jongin wraps an arm around Sehun’s waist, holding him firm in place and he picks up a piece of meat off his plate, shoving it into Sehun’s mouth. Sehun savors how good the food tastes, the way his gums are being flooded with drool and the small ache in his jaw when he gnaws down on the meat.

The first bite is heavenly, the beef melts in his mouth but the first swallow is a different story. The chuck of meat goes halfway down his throat and gets stuck in his windpipe. Sehun thrashes in Jongin’s arms, a hand covers his chest and it only takes a rushed silent second for Jongin to catch wind of how Sehun’s in a panic trying to move out of his lap.

Jongin’s leans Sehun forward against the table, patting the choking male on the back and by the time the meat flies to the front of his teeth, Sehun’s a panting mess. Sehun holds onto Jongin’s arm for stability, breathing out strangled breaths and the only comfort he gets is the large hand rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“Try not to eat so fast, it will make you sick. There’s no rush, no one will take food away from you, so eat in smaller bites.”

Sehun in frenzy of starving to death, the urge to devour the entire plate and being held so close by Jongin makes his choices more difficult. Sehun wants to lean into the addicting touch that Jongin provides, but he also wants to plow into the pile of rice on the plate.

Jongin nuzzles into the crease of Sehun shoulder, nose barely sneaking under the cotton barely covering his shoulder, taking a short minute to sniff the weaker male onceover. Sehun’s scent is delicate, it’s not rich and it’s barely there but Jongin can sense the stress coming off Sehun in morphing waves.

“You’re always taking care of me.” Sehun whispers only loud enough for Jongin to hear. Sehun lazily leans back, pressing all of his weight against Jongin and he lies his head on Jongin’s shoulder. “I mean it, thank you for taking care of me.”

“I like you more every day, it gives me comfort knowing you will be there for me when I need you the most. It’s the most attractive quality about you, you care and I love that you tend to me with so much compassion.”

“It’s my duty as your soul binder and future mate to make sure you are taken care of. If you’re hungry then I will provide food for you. If you’re sad then I will provide you with comfort and if you’re lonely then I won’t hesitate to cuddle with you. Sehun it’s an alpha’s obligation to provide for his mate and I will do everything I can to take care of you. So if you ever question anything, make it about my short comings and not how I didn’t try to love you like a mate should.”

Sehun nods in agreement, a bit taken aback by Jongin’s confession. But it’s sweet and Sehun would have to be a complete moron to ruin the sweet moment shared with Jongin. Sehun leans in, grabbing the glass of orange juice and he chugs it down so fast that Jongin grabs him by the back of the shirt collar.

“I don’t mind you eating my food and downing my drink, but rest assured if you puke on me you will be the one to bathe and dress me.”

Chanyeol watches from the side of the table, noticing how Jongin seems to be close to his friend and he doesn’t miss the heat that creeps up, turning Sehun's pale face into a pretty shade of crimson red. “Taemin, what is up with them? Are they dating or something?”

“Are you that unaware of your best friend’s love life or is he keeping you in the dark? Sehun’s been dating Jongin for over 3 weeks and he’s quite protective over Sehun. Why do you think he kicked you in the floor? It wasn’t for shits and giggles, I promise you that.”

Jongin holds him tight, drowning in the tenderness when Sehun curls into his body and buries his face deep into the junction of his neck. “Thank you.” Sehun exhales a warm breath into Jongin’s pulsating neck and to further melt him, Sehun plants a gentle kiss on the cheek of his face.

It takes 3 days of Jongin feeding him, but Sehun body slowly regains energy, his skin complexion returns to normal and he can walk without feeling faint at the limbs. It’s a quarter past midnight when Sehun peers into the room, he’s running late but when he gazes into the darkness of the room, he realizes Jongin’s running late as well.

Sehun busies himself, sitting in the far corner of the room. His legs are bent, one crossed under the other and his eyes are shut in the dark. Sehun lets his brain think, but this time it’s different than it was almost a month ago. This time Sehun doesn’t have fleeting thoughts, he doesn’t have anything to question about Jongin. Now his thoughts just run rapid, but they are filled of nothing but Jongin. The way he cares, how Jongin’s touch soothes him and how Sehun wants nothing but a merged existence with Jongin.

“Hey, are you hungry?”

Sehun’s eyes flutter open, gazing at the golden eyes staring back at him until Jongin flips the light switch on. The moment Sehun’s eyes trail from Jongin’s face all the way down to his hand, he’s dribbling in a puddle of drool.

“It depends, what do you have to bargain with?”

“Why don’t you check for yourself?” Jongin mouths, walking closer to Sehun and sitting down on the floor by his feet.

Sehun grabs the bag placed on the floor and he squints an eye as he peeks inside the large bag. “Stir fry noodles and scallops?” Sehun squeals, his tongue darts out licking his lips and he doesn’t wait for Jongin’s approval when he shoves a scallop into his mouth.

“God, this is so good. Where did you get food this time of night at? Isn’t everything shut down for the night?” Sehun lets out a moan of satisfaction. The butter and garlic hits the roof of his mouth and the sauce settles on his tongue in the most pleasurable way.

“Jongin, are you trying to bribe me? You know flattery will get you nowhere, but you’re more than welcome to try.”

“It gets me everywhere with you, I bet I could put my hands in our food and you would lick my fingers clean. But your right Sehun, I’m trying to bribe you into leaving with me this weekend. I figured food was a good place to start.”

“Where do you plan to take me and do you promise to feed me?”

“Sehun, is food all you ever think about?”

“I’m a natural born foodie, I eat all the time. So yes I’m always thinking about my next meal. If you promise to make sure I get fed, then sure I will follow you to the ends of the earth, if that’s what you really want.”

“The location is a surprise, but I can promise to make sure you get all the food your stomach can handle. But I want to leave early in the morning, well before our friends have any time to intervene.”

“Sounds good to me, but if it’s really early you might have to carry me. I never get up at the crack of dawn and sometimes it’s hard to wake me up.”

Jongin cracks a smile, lips going wide enough to show his teeth and Sehun takes the opportunity to catch Jongin enough off-guard to shove noodles into his mouth. “We should work on our routine before we jet off in the morning.”

Sehun’s the first one to his feet, he stretches his formally bend legs and offers a helping hand to Jongin still seated on the floor. Jongin takes the offered hand, rubbing at the palm of Sehun’s hand. Fingers graze over the knuckles of his hand, softly petting the bone of his wrist and before Sehun can blink his eyes Jongin pulls him down into his lap.

Sehun lands awkwardly. His knees hits first, barely knocking into Jongin’s muscled thighs and hands hold Sehun underneath his armpits. Along the way Sehun breath gets knocked out of him, his breathing misses a beat and he’s left to do nothing but gasp at Jongin.

“I said I want to leave early and your first thought is for us to dance? I want you lively, thriving and not looking half dead. I need you to get some rest and be perky when I pick you up in the morning.”

“If you wanted me be well rested in the morning, I could see us not dancing. But why did you pull me down here?”

“I had a long day, maybe I just needed to hug.”

“Why not ask Taemin? I don’t think he would refuse to give you a hug.”

“I would not ask Taemin for a hug, sure he’s been my friend for a long time. But I doubt his mate would tolerate us hugging each other, plus Taemin isn’t you.” Jongin’s arms wrap around Sehun back and his ear lies flat against Sehun’s chest. Jongin needs many things, but not nearly as much as he needs some reassurance from Sehun. The hug puts his mind at ease, it calms his fast beating heart and it gives Jongin the same comfort he gives Sehun every time they see each other.

Jongin wakes at the crack of dawn, the sun isn't in the sky yet and there he is, knocking on Sehun’s door. He knocks twice and gets no answer, so he pushes the door open with ease. It’s no surprise that Sehun’s bundled up in sheets and a comforter, Jongin can’t make sense of where the sheets start and the comforter ends.

Sehun’s bangs cover his eyes, his lips purse breathing out of his mouth and he cutely whines in his sleep. Jongin wants to get an early start on the 4 hour drive, but he takes a short minute to admire the sleeping male in all of his glory. Sehun's a mess of desheveld blonde locks, terrible morning breath and snoring like his life depends on it.

Jongin approaches him slowly, being careful not to knock into Sehun limbs hanging off the bed. Jongin doesn’t wake him, but its slow careful movements to unravel Sehun from covers that attach him to the bed. Sehun groans in his sleep, hands grabbing at Jongin’s shirt and Sehun holds him close, so close that Jongin’s chest lands at the side of Sehun’s body.

Sehun feels the arm pressed against his chest, he can feel the fan of warm breath hit him in the face and his eyes flutter open looking at Jongin like he’s an intruder that broke into his dorm room.

“Jongin? What time is it?”

“It’s 5am, time for us to leave. I want to beat most of the rush hour traffic, are you going to come quietly or do I need to carry you?”

“Are you always an early bird or is this time just one time occurrence? You can carry me, I swear I won’t put up a fight.”

“It depends. I’m a light sleeper but I can sleep until noon if I get tired enough. Are you sure you need me to carry you? Or are you just wanting me to whisk you away?” Jongin climbs out of Sehun’s hold, planting his feet firmly back on the ground and before Sehun can say anything at all, Jongin picks him up like he’s light as a feather.

“I wanted you to carry me, maybe I needed you to hold me in your arms.” Sehun leans in to softly peck Jongin on his dry lips. It’s fairly quick, it ends as soon as it started and Sehun fingers hold tighter around Jongin’s neck.

The entire way out of the building, Sehun’s in a fit of shy giggles and he nuzzles into Jongin’s neck. Jongin subtly ignores Sehun, trying to get them closer to his car and Sehun never makes anything easy for him.

“Are you going to get in or would you like me to put you in the car myself?”

“I can get in by myself, I wouldn't want to trouble you.” Sehun faintly glances at Jongin, a small glint of playfulness shining in his eyes. Their shoulders softly brush against one another when Sehun opens the door, he climbs into the passenger seat and Jongin joins him in the driver’s seat.

“Where are we going?”

“Do you really think I have changed my mind in a little over 4 hours? I’m still not telling you.”

Jongin leans over the console, reaching for the seatbelt and he straps Sehun in with a small click. Jongin slowly turns the engine switch on, taking a quick second to seatbelt himself in and he focus’ on the road, leaving very little room for Sehun to distract him any further.

They drive down 2 blocks and then Jongin hits the expressway. He stares at the wide open lanes, driving to the left in the fast lane and trying to put Sehun to rest in the back of his mind. It doesn’t work well with Sehun trailing 2 fingers up his arm, tickling the peach fuzz along the way.

“So you’re taking me somewhere special, I suppose we will be sharing a room. Will there be 2 separate beds or will we be sharing 1 bed together?”

“Do you want to share a bed?” Jongin’s hands form into fists around the sterling wheel, his knuckles turn white and he glances every other second, nervously waiting on Sehun’s response.

“I’m okay with sharing a bed, as long as you don’t kick me out of bed. I might smother you to death, I’m kind of big on cuddling, but please be nice to me. What's it like to sleep with you?”

Jongin’s brain filters, Sehun’s touch already has him on edge and the question sends his mind straight to the gutter. “Sometimes my name gets screamed in the filthiest way possible, the bed tends to creak and the headboard always hits the wall.”

“That’s not what I meant. I want to know if you have any sleeping habits that are unbearable to put up with. Like do you kick in your sleep, do you hoard all the covers or do you lay on your bed partner?”

“I wouldn’t know, never had a bed partner to stick around long enough to find out. Taemin would never sleep in the same bed with me and my sisters would beat me ugly with a stick.”

Sehun reclines the seat, lying back and he discreetly smiles. Jongin comes off as serious to everyone he meets, almost impassive and nonchalant. But in the last 3 weeks that Sehun has got to know him, he’s seen the sweet and playful side of him that few rarely get to see and it only makes Sehun like him even more.

“Can you wake me up when we there?” Sehun reaches out, fingers digging into the creases where Jongin’s fingers separate. Sehun lightly treads, gently playing with the digits and he can feel the blood pumping fast in the veins around Jongin’s wrist.

Jongin’s breathing picks up pace the moment their fingers are locked together, Sehun moves to his side and he kisses the back of Jongin’s hand before he brings it to rest against his chest as he drifts off to sleep with Jongin close by his side.

The background’s vivid, a sunny day of blurred sunshine and a little boy angrily stomps tiny feet in the sand clearly throwing a tantrum with each step of his feet. His fists are balled up at his sides, the veins on his temple flares out and he angrily throws rocks into the ocean.

The boy walks further down the beach, a girl chasing after him. She screams at him, her mouth moves but there’s no sound and the boy turns around to look at her. His brows furrow, hunkering down on his face and a frown graces his lips.

“Hey, you can’t leave without saying anything. Mom is frightened out of her wits and she almost called the police to file a missing persons report. Please don’t make her think something happened to you.”

“I want to see dad, just one time. I don’t remember him and it’s not fair that he’s gone. Why did he leave? Why doesn’t he want us?”

The girl doesn’t have the right words to comfort the little boy, anything she says won’t make things better and it won’t make their father want to magically come back. So she does the only thing she can do to comfort him, she hugs the little boy and he wails uncontrollably in his sister’s arms.

“Sehun, it’s time to get up.” Jongin nudges him in the side, Sehun eyes flutter open and cutting his eyes he catches a glimpse of Jongin in the sunlight. The little boy Sehun dreamt of shines through Jongin’s eyes, he’s aged over the years but the heartbroken child is hidden somewhere beneath the surface, tucked far away for anybody to see.

“Where are we?” Sehun glances around at their surroundings, baby pink cherry blossom trees. Aqua blue water coming in small tidal waves on the beach and people form in crowds, busying themselves in and out of the hotel.

Jongin stays mum, not giving anything away just yet and Sehun holds the offered hand while Jongin drags him close behind into the lobby of the hotel. Sehun eyes go wide, doubling in size as he gapes at the décor of the building.

“I made a reservation weeks ago and I would like to check in.” Sehun peeks around Jongin’s side, half bent and raising an eyebrow as he looks up at Jongin. “What’s your name sir?” The lady behind the counter, polite as she’s trained to be, smiles at him.

“Kim Jongin.”

It takes the woman a brief moment of clicking and scrolling down the screen of a monitor before she clicks her tongue, indicating she’s found the reservation. “You booked a suite with a beachside view. Here’s the keys and your check out time is Monday by 10am. Thank you for booking with us and enjoy your stay.”

Sehun remains silent, Jongin hands warm to the touch and he feels almost roasted. He has questions for Jongin, ones that he’s patient enough to ask in the confines of their hotel room. Jongin leads the way up the elevator, Sehun walking on the heels of his feet and he doesn’t breathe a sigh of relief until they are in the room alone together and the doors shut with a loud click of the lock.

Sehun’s the first to let go, he hurriedly takes a seat on the end of the large bed they will share and he takes a rushed minute to think of the words he should choose wisely. “I thought this was like a spur of the moment type of thing, did you really plan all of this for weeks?”

“I carefully planned this trip for weeks, I won’t deny it, I wanted to spend time with you, it’s hard to get you alone with Taemin giving me the 3rd degree all the time and Chanyeol always interfering. Yeah, I planned a trip so far away that I knew no one could ruin the time I wanted to spend with you.”

“Sehun I know what you’re thinking, you think I brought you here so I can sleep with you. If I wanted to have sex with you, I could have done it 3 weeks ago at the party. You offered yourself to me and as tempting as the offer was, I wanted our relationship to blossom more before we went that far.”

Sehun understood where Jongin was coming from, in his years of being sexually active Sehun always jumped into things without thinking much about it, his feelings were never once considered. But with Jongin things were different than what he was used to, Jongin wanted to know him as a person, and no matter how much Sehun wanted to skip phases of their relationship, he had to honor the effort Jongin was putting into their relationship.

“Jongin, you got me here. What do you want to do now?”

“I want to take you to lunch, if I remember correctly, I promised to make sure you get fed and you haven’t ate anything today.”

Sehun walks beside Jongin, they slide into the booth in the far corner and the waitress greets them at the table with menus. “Can I have the garlic butter shrimp, a scoop of rice and a glass of milk?” Sehun directs his attention not at the waiter, but at Jongin, waiting for any signs of objections that might follow.

“Sehun, you don’t need my approval. I meant it when I said I would feed you, don’t worry about the price and order whatever you want.”

Sehun shyly looks down at the table, eyes trained on the marble of the platform and he almost feels like Jongin is scolding him. Sehun’s shoulders hunker down, fingers gripping the edge of the table and he sulks miserably.

Jongin senses the moment Sehun refuses to acknowledge his presence, the frown on his face resembles the hurt feelings settling in his chest and it rubs Jongin the wrong way. Sehun’s fingers stroke against the smooth surface, its cold to the touch and he gasps as a warm hand covers his own.

Jongin leans closer against the table, pressing digits into the palms of Sehun’s hands. The instance Sehun glances up through locks of blonde bangs, it hits Jongin just how adorable Sehun really is. Sehun looks at him with arched brows, pouty lips and his cheeks are a nice shade of pink.

“I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings, that’s not what my intentions were. I was only suggesting for you to order whatever you wanted to eat.”

The look on Jongin’s face gives cause for concern, the way his crescents observe from the other side of the table tells Sehun that he’s scared shitless. Afraid that if he screws up just once Sehun won’t forgive him and the look in Jongin’s eyes breaks his heart.

“It’s not your fault, I’m overreacting today and I don’t have an excuse for it.” Sehun’s emotions are playing with him, Jongin’s been nothing but attentive to his needs all day and Sehun was doing nothing but lashing out at the poor guy for no valid reason at all.

Jongin rubs at Sehun wrist, massaging the skin stretched over the bone and it relaxes him enough that Sehun’s nerves relax and his emotions tone down the slightest for him to half smile at Jongin, trying to reassure Jongin that they are alright.

“Why do you drink milk all the time?” Jongin asks after some time passes, well after their foods been delivered and Sehun's shoving pieces of shrimp into his mouth.

“Haven’t you ever heard of omega’s drinking milk on a daily basis?” Sehun’s shocked at Jongin’s shaking head, but maybe he’s surprised how there's finally something Jongin knows nothing about.

“Okay, so alphas are born strong. All you have to do is eat a meal a day and your tough as steel. But because I’m an omega, I’m not as strong as you. You could pin me to the ground using only one hand, that’s how weak I am compared to you. Milk is supposed to make our bones strong, so I relish in it, trying to maintain the strongest bone density that I can. I need strong bones to dance, to get around as good as I do and I will need strong bones to carry babies someday.”

“You take care of yourself, there’s no shame in it. Do you eat junk food or are you health conscious about everything you eat?”

“I tell you I drink milk for my bones and you assume I’m health conscious enough to ignore chocolate. Are you crazy? Chocolate helps comfort me when my emotions are heightened, but it also helps with my cycles, makes the pain not be so intolerable.”

Jongin looks away, eyes and mouth focus’ more on his food than Sehun, he’s not ready to indulge in conversation about Sehun’s calendar cycles just yet and eating while Sehun devours his plate seems to be the safer choice among many.

Sehun finishes first, his chin rests on the palm of his hand and his eyes are glued to Jongin’s face. Jongin’s eyes cut throughout the restaurant, looking anywhere except at the object of his affections. “Can we go for a walk on the beach?”

“A walk on the beach sounds nice.” Jongin finishes the last bite, placing his eating utensils on the plate and he reaches for his wallet to place enough money on the table to cover their meal.

“Let’s get out of here.” Jongin offers a hand the moment he stands up from his chair and Sehun doesn’t have to think about it, he grabs Jongin’s hand, excited about seeing something he’s never seen before and that’s a gorgeous beach in all of its beauty.

The beach should be stunning, sun shining and warm sand to rub their feet into, but the clouds are morphing into an ugly shade of dark grey. Sehun doesn’t have a care in the world until the sky starts lighting up and he’s almost scared of being stuck down from the sky.

“Jongin, is it supposed to storm like this?”

“It’s fall, almost close to winter. It doesn’t normally happen, but it looks like a storm is moving in.”

The moment thunder breaches his ears and drops of rain pelts on his face, Sehun is ready to leave. Sehun’s still holding Jongin’s hand in his fidgety state, but he’s prepared to drag Jongin back to their room if he gets frightened enough.

“Do you want to head back, you’re shaking and I don’t want you to get sick.”

Sehun’s a mess, he’s shivering from the cold and he’s left with no other option than to agree, they both need shelter and Sehun would be an idiot to deny it. Jongin leads the way, walking up the short trail of the beach and Sehun like always is left to follow his soul mate through the harrowing storm.

“When we get to our room, you need to go take a warm shower and put on some dry clothes.” Jongin’s not telling him what to do, but he’s suggesting the wise thing to do in their situation.

The elevator ride is timeless, Sehun can’t tell how long it takes to get from the lobby to the 7th floor and the only thing on his mind is the warmth his freezing body needs. The minute they step out of the elevator and approach the door to their room, Jongin’s fumbling with the keys in his hand, trying to push the key through the hole before he drops it on the ground.

The door slams open, the knob hits the wall and Jongin’s back hits equally hard against the door when Sehun shoves him back. Sehun looks at him with hooded eyes, wet lashes adorning his pale face and Sehun doesn’t give Jongin much time to think.

Sehun’s pressed against Jongin, their chests only separated by a thin layer of wet cotton. Sehun looks deeper into Jongin’s eyes, wandering if he’s the only one affected by their bond and the urge to feel more connected than they are already.

Jongin’s never been submissive a day in his life, but there he is letting Sehun have his way. Sehun’s fingers tangle in Jongin shirt, a hand wrings on his bare neck and Sehun peppers kisses along the bone of his jaw. Lips drag up the side of his cheek, a hand holds him in place and its filthy how Sehun pushes his tongue through plush salivating lips.

Jongin gets nothing but sharp teeth gnawing at his lips, a tongue perfectly meshing over his own and a vibration in the back of his throat when Sehun moans his name. They collide perfectly, Sehun takes every ounce of skin Jongin has to offer and Jongin grunts against the door.

“What do you want?” Jongin asks the moment Sehun pulls back. Sehun’s eyes look dazed, his pupils dark and Jongin’s greedier than Sehun. His hands map Sehun’s sides, fingers brush against his hips and hands grope the cheeks of Sehun’s ass.

“I waited over a decade for you, I have spent the last three weeks losing my mind every time we’re near each other, I want you more now than I have ever wanted anyone before.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a heads up than it is a chapters note. So this story was supposed to be 4 chapters long, I don't think I'm going to be able to finish it all in just one more chapter, so I'm going to be extending it maybe 1-3 more chapters than I originally planned, but I hope this doesn't bother anyone.


End file.
